Échame La Culpa
by DayanneDeSouza
Summary: Edward abandonou Bella no meio de uma estrada nublada e chuvosa, isso todos sabiam, mas o que os lobos não entendem é o fato de terá achado no meio da floresta em um ponto qualquer, mas se enganam aqueles que acham que tudo seria melhor sem os Cullens na cidade. Como seria se um lobo já sofrido de impressão (ou achava que era) sofresse um imprinting por uma humana cheia de problem
1. Vivendo como um zumbi

"- Edward, eu não entendo...e tudo que aconteceu e ...amor, eu não consigo compreender! – Porque ele não deixava as coisas mais claras, porque não me dizia o que realmente estava acontecendo, do porquê querer ir embora logo agora...e como Charles ficaria sem mim ? Ainda tínhamos tempo, não tínhamos ? – Ok, escute, eu arrumo minhas malas e depois você...

—Bella, pare! Pare de ser inocente, para de ser essa maldita humana que você é, pare de ser sonsa, pare de esperar demais de mim como se fosse a única na minha vida, pare!

— eu nunca disse que esperaria algo a mais vindo de você, Edward. Sempre me vi insuficiente a você, sempre me perguntei o que você havia visto em mim, eu não compreendo o porquê de tudo isso e só queria entender. Nunca disse que seria a única, mesmo que me doa sempre esperei o momento que você diria ir embora.- solucei mesmo não sabendo o porquê estava chorando. Vejo seus dedos se apertarem no volante e seu olhar se tornar frio e uma risada abafada lhe sair pelos lábios.

— Então adivinha doçura, eu estou indo embora e não é com uma humana malditamente destrutível como você, eu estou indo embora por saber e entender que você na minha vida, não é nada! E olha que coisa linda, vocês humanos são tão emprestáveis que até essa conversa você esquecera e será como se nunca tivesse acontecido, algo como um sonho dia distante e mais nada. E você tem razão, você nunca será o suficiente a mim."

Aperto os olhos querendo que aquele dia não começasse jamais, a luz forte entrava por minha janela me causando náuseas ao recorrer que eu sempre a deixava aberta como um bote salva-vidas, esperando minha salvação chegar ou ao menos voltar da sua longa viagem. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca voltara e estava na hora de eu parar de ficar aqui sentada nessa cama mofando, a quantos dias eu não tomo um banho ?

E puxando o ar pude ver que ao menos uns quatro a cinco dias sem um banho estava me deixando podre como um morto em decomposição, a quanto tempo que eu não via os vizinhos fofoqueiros de Forcks ? ao menos uns dois a três meses trancada na droga desse quarto esperando algo que nunca voltara e por que e para que eu ainda esperava depois de tudo que ele havia me dito ? Porque viver como um zumbi dentro desse quarto tendo amigos e pessoas que me amavam de verdade lá embaixo esperando um sinal de vida meu ? O que me fez lembrar daquele fadigo dia em que 'ele' havia me encontrado.

Sentir seu corpo quente ao meu redor me puxando do chão molhado e viscoso, sentir sua respiração calma e tranquila e ouvir sua voz me perguntando o que tinha acontecido, e tudo que eu conseguir dizer era que 'humanos como eu não deveriam viver', porque o 'outro' havia me dito aquilo e eu acreditei fielmente em cada palavra.

Levantando-me segui até o banheiro e tirei minha roupa a jogando no chão, estava insuportável até para eu sentir meu cheiro, então imagine a situação do meu pai ao entrar todos os dias aqui tentando trazer a filha dele de volta ao mundo dos vivos. Me encontrava no momento de frente ao espelho do grande banheiro e me perguntava como havia chegado naquela situação, estava uns quinze quilos mais magra e dava para ver meus ossos, meus olhos antes brilhantes eram frios e vazios e eu me deixei acontecer isso comigo, a quem você se tornou Isabella Swan ?

— É hora de seguir e voltar a viver Bella! – sussurrei ao meu reflexo, peguei meu celular e coloquei na minha playlist e me permitir chorar pela última vez ao ouvir Demi Lovato em sua doce voz cantando sua nova música Tell Me You love Me.

Me permiti lembrar de tudo que aconteceu, como aconteceu e me permitir chorar pela última vez por aquele sanguessuga maldito. Estava na hora de voltar a ser a velha Isabella Swan antes de sua vinda a Forks.

"- Vamos ao restaurante 'La Belle' essa noite, então fique pronta as oito.- Sinto seus lábios em meu pescoço e permito-me gemer baixinho ao ver o que seus toques me causavam. Sorri lhe dando um singelo selinho e assentir. – Você me ama Bella ?- Eu me sentir insegura era normal, eu era apenas uma humana, mas Edward duvidar do meu amor era algo que não poderia deixar acontecer, então não pensei muito quando lhe respondi com tanta certeza o que eu vivia lhe dizendo.

— Amo, eu amo você Edward! – Sinto seus lábios gélidos em contato com o meu e foi a melhor sensação já sentida.

— Farei dessa noite a melhor para nossas vidas, Mi Bella! – Não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com 'o melhor para nossas vidas' e sentia que não queria realmente saber, eu só queria sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente e suas mãos em meu corpo. Eu o amava."

Aquela noite foi ou era para ser considerada a melhor da minha vida, eu havia me entregado ao homem que eu amava, não só de corpo, mas de alma, eu havia baixado qualquer tipo de barreira posta a anos atrás por mim e me entregado a um homem que eu realmente sentia me amar. E novamente estava errada, eu era uma inútil nessa coisa de amor.

Mas no final tudo o que ocorreu foi nós dois nus no banco de trás de seu carro prata, o mesmo carro no qual ele me salvou em Por Angeles o mesmo carro no qual ele nos levava todos os dias a escola segurava minha mão e dizia me amar, o mesmo carro no qual fizemos amor no meio de uma estrada, algo totalmente excitante a mim e que me proporcionou as melhores sensações e as piores dores.

"- Estamos indo embora. – sussurra depois que nos recomponhamos, o olhei e segurei sua mão o sentindo tira-la de meu toque e estranhei.- Eu sinto muito Bella, por toda dor que lhe causei e ainda irei causar.- E eu não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo e sentia meu coração afundar com suas palavras, quais dores ele havia me dado ? Nenhuma, somente amor e agradecia por todo ele.

— Que dor amor ? Você só me proporcionou amor, e sou agradecida a isso. Mas...quando iremos embora ? Porque agora ? A escola ainda nem terminou.- digo tocando sua mão novamente e dessa vez ele me permitiu o tocar.

—Não iremos esperar a escola acabar, não precisamos disso. Porque você se entregou Bella ? Porque tão fácil ? Você era tão excitante quando se fazia de difícil. E agora eu sinto como se algo tivesse mudado dentro de mim e estou tentando entender o que é...Você ficara em Forks Bella, essa decisão foi coletiva, até mesmo quando a escola acabar você se manterá em Forks.

— Edward, eu não entendo...e tudo que aconteceu e ...amor, eu não consigo compreender! – Porque ele não deixava as coisas mais claras, porque não me dizia o que realmente estava acontecendo, do porquê querer ir embora logo agora...e como Charles ficaria sem mim ? Ainda tínhamos tempo, não tínhamos ? – Ok, escute, eu arrumo minhas malas e depois você...

—Bella, pare! Pare de ser inocente, para de ser essa maldita humana que você é, pare de ser sonsa, pare de esperar demais de mim como se fosse a única na minha vida, pare!

— Eu nunca disse que esperaria algo a mais vindo de você, Edward. Sempre me vi insuficiente a você, sempre me perguntei o que você havia visto em mim, eu não compreendo o porquê de tudo isso e só queria entender. Nunca disse que seria a única, mesmo que me doa sempre esperei o momento que você diria ir embora.- solucei mesmo não sabendo o porquê estava chorando. Vejo seus dedos se apertarem no volante e seu olhar se tornar frio e uma risada abafada lhe sair pelos lábios.

— Então adivinha doçura, eu estou indo embora e não é com uma humana malditamente destrutível como você, eu estou indo embora por saber e entender que você na minha vida, não é nada! E olha que coisa linda, vocês humanos são tão emprestáveis que até essa conversa você esquecera e será como se nunca tivesse acontecido, algo como um sonho dia distante e mais nada. E você tem razão, você nunca será o suficiente a mim.

— Edw-Edward ? – sussurro sofregamente, sinto todo o ar abandonar meus pulmões.

—Você foi tão vadia gemendo meu nome nesse carro.- sussurrou seco.- Desça do carro, Isabella!

—O que ? – choramingo, que horas era afinal para ficar no meio da estrada sozinha ?

—SAIA, AGORA!"

Esfregava minha pele com a bucha e via os pingos de sangue se formar, eu estaria suja para o resto da minha vida, eu era um ser doente. Uma vadia. Porque eu havia insistido a ficar dentro daquele carro e ter ouvido tudo que ouvi logo depois ? Me apoiei na parede e permitir que meu corpo escorregasse ao chão. Eu estava me matando pouco a pouco e tinha que parar com isso, tinha que voltar a luz.

— Bella ? – escuto a voz de meu pai e resmungo ao meio a dor. – Isabella ?

— No banho pai, já vou descer pode me esperar na cozinha.- digo alto e em bom som. Ouço seu resmungar de surpresa e sorri sem ao mesmo perceber, eu precisava voltar a ser a Bella que um dia a muitos anos atrás eu fui. Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha abri a porta do banheiro e verifiquei se Charles havia saído, abri a porta de meu guarda-roupa e já havia me decido, mudaria todas as minhas vestes. Peguei uma guardada em minha antiga mala e a vesti, me olhei no espelho e decidi ir mais tarde em Por Angeles mudar o corte do meu cabelo, do jeito que estava não poderia ficar. Chega de ser a zumbi que... Edward Cullen, havia me tornado. E que se foda o resto. Chega de viver nas sombras dessa Isabella Swan.

—Filha ? – vejo seu olhar surpreso e sorri docemente ao meu pai. Vejo o seu sorriso nascer entre o enorme bigode e seus braços me rodearem.- Essa é a minha Bells.

— Sim papai, essa é sua Bells e irei ser para sempre ela, chega de mudanças e chega de ser um zumbi.

— E o que pretender fazer agora ?

— Preciso agradecer pessoalmente a quem me salvou aquela noite, mas antes preciso mudar esse corte de cabelo horrível.

—Vai até La Push ? – seu olhar era de surpresa. Assenti e peguei a torrada na mesa e um copo de suco. Beijei sua testa e logo tratei de beber meu suco comendo a torrada pelo caminho.- Bells ? – olhei para trás e o vejo me olhar com os olhos marejados.- Tome cuidado filha.

—Tomarei, te amo pai. Até mais tarde, só vou ao cabeleira e depois vou até La Push.- o vi assentir e entrar para a sala com seu jornal, e então me pus a um caminho de mudanças definitivas e sem voltar. Chega de ser essa Isabella sonsa como o sanguessuga mesmo disse.


	2. La Push

_"__\- Boa Tarde, no que posso lhe ajudar?" —_ e foi com essa frase que agora me encontro sentada em uma cadeira com três mulheres ao meu redor, uma em meus pés outra com as minhas mãos e Janet em meus cabelos. Tirei os pepinos de meus olhos e olhei o belo trabalho feito em minhas unhas das mãos e os pés.- Isabella querida, esse seu cabelo está um ninho de galinha, me desculpa, mas que porra você andava passando neles ?- sorri voltando a fechar meus olhos e ficando relaxada na cadeira do salão de Janet.- Tenho um corte que combinaria tanto com suas mãos do rosto.

— Fique à vontade para fazer o que bem entender comigo, gatinha! - digo ainda de olhos fechados e sem me mover tanto para que aquela gosta verde em minha cara não escorresse por todo meu pescoço.

— Melissa coloque uma música aí, trabalhar nesse silencio me dá câimbras nas pernas. - Ouço a voz irritante da loira que estava fazendo minhas unhas das mãos. - Alguma sugestão garotas?

— Sorry Not Sorry! – digo em sussurro e ouço o riso de Janet.

—Amo essa música, cantei para meu ex em uma confraternização de karaoke que teve em Forks. – Tirei o pimentão de meus olhos e a olhei chocada. - O que? Foi tão legal, todas as garotas dos salões concorrentes entraram na onda e fizeram coro junto. Lembra Mel?

— Foi um dia incrível menina, deveria ter visto, Janet tem uma voz linda, não é perfeita, mas junto com as meninas ficou show aquela confraternização. E a cara do Lucas. - Sua risada foi acompanhada das demais garotas. - Ele não te mandou nenhuma mensagem depois Jan-Jan?

—Não é louco! E a sua história querida? Porquê dessa música na sua vida?

— Meu namorado me abandonou no meio da estrada depois que fizemos amor em seu carro! - digo como se aquilo não fosse nada, mesmo sentindo a droga da fisgada em meu peito, ignorando aquilo vejo todas as meninas pararem seu trabalho e me olharem chocadas.

—Que...

—...Filho da ...

—...Puta! - As vejo complementar uma a fala da outra e ri com aquilo, suas bocas abertas em um preiteio O. Janet balança a cabeça e a vejo com os olhos marejados. – Luccas me trocou pela minha irmã de dezenove anos, e eu tenho no momento vinte e cinco. Ela veio para a cidade e não sabia que ele era meu namorado, mas ele sabia sobre ela, eu vivia dizendo sobre ela...quando ela soube quem ele era...bom, hoje eu tenho minha irmã. E ele não tem ninguém. – Foi minha vez de ficar chocada com aquilo, que desgraçado.

— Meu noivo me trocou por outro homem, não fiquei chocada nem nada, no momento teve toda aquela tensão de raiva e ódio, mas depois fiquei de boa, eu já suspeitava. Ele era muito afeminado, mas do que eu mesma. – Melissa dá de ombros e volta a fazer minha unha.

— Uau. - Digo sem ter muito o que realmente dizer ali.

— E você Andréa? Não vai contar sua história a nossa querida Izzy? - Pergunta Janet a olhando com carinho, Déia abaixa a cabeça e olha para seus próprios pês parecendo envergonhada, dando um longo suspiro me olha como se fosse ler minha alma e diz em um tom baixo e firme a frase que me deixou chocada.

— Eu sou a irmã de dezenove anos!

—_

Quando sai daquele salão, meus cabelos estavam mais escuros e em um corte meio repicado ainda com seu comprimento natural, sorri me olhando no vidro do carro e coloquei meus óculos escuros abrindo a porta e me dirigindo até o único lugar que deveria ir no momento : La Push!

Quando paro o carro vejo a velha casinha do velho Black, desci do carro e fui em direção a porta batendo na mesma, ouço o barulho de suas rodas vindo em minha direção e logo o chiado da porta se abrindo e seus grandes olhos negros abrindo em surpresa. - Bella?

— Billy! Jack está aí? - O vejo balançar a cabeça como se espantasse certos pensamentos e o olho esperando a tal resposta.

— O que aconteceu com você? Não que você esteja feia não, querida é que...uau! Ahãm, Jack não está ... ele saiu com os meninos da aldeia. - Sorri docemente e agradeço seu 'elogio' em um sussurro e olho para o horizonte a minha frente e sinto uma grande vontade de andar por aí.

— Diga a ele que estive por aqui, obrigada Billy! - o vejo mexer a cabeça em consentimento e voltar para o recanto de sua casa, suspiro ao travar o alarme de meu carro e ando reto pela floresta a dentro. Sinto o cheiro da mata e pela primeira vez aquilo não me incomoda... é bom, é como se eu fizesse parte dessa natureza. La Push me fazia bem, a energia que passava por todo meu corpo como se eu fizesse parte de algo ali dentro. Era gostoso e excitante. Ouço meus próprios passos e o assobio das arvores se misturando com o batucar que o pica-pau fazia em uma arvore e os pássaros cantantes passando por cima de minha cabeça. Sinto meus pelos se arrepiarem ao ouvir o uivo ao longe, começo a andar sem ao menos fraquejar em direção ao uivo do animal. "O que está fazendo? Saia daí Bella!" Paro ao ver sua imagem à minha frente pedindo para que eu pare de fazer o que gostaria de fazer, rosno e balanço a cabeça para que sua imagem sumisse. – Saia da minha cabeça seu cretino! - Andei a passos largos pela primeira vez na vida sem cair em meus próprios pês. Sinto o cheiro de madeira velha e flores do campo em um forte cheiro de pêssego. Algo me mandava entrar mais profundo na floresta tomando uma proporção que nem ao menos saberia voltar por onde vinha. Ouço grunhidos e rosnados misturados com latidos fortes.

E sinto meus olhos crescerem em uma proporção fora do normal ao ver o que tinha a vinha frente, uma matilha enorme de lobos...e eu não saberia dizer o que era tão grande se os lobos ou a matilha e sinto todo meu corpo travar ao ver que todas as atenções deles estavam em minha direção, sinto cada pelo de meu corpo ficar de pé e uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo me puxando em vossas direções. Sinto meus pés me traírem e indo de frente ao enorme lobo de pele avermelhada e grandes olhos castanhos e eu sentia como se pudesse ler sua alma.

E então me lembrei daquela história me contada por Jacob a meses atrás enquanto estávamos na praia de La Push, a mesma história que me causou arrepios em meus sonhos e me fizeste ter a confirmação de quem os Cullens eram:

_*** "— Você já conhece Bella, Jacob? — Lauren perguntou, num tom que me pareceu insolente, do outro lado da fogueira.**_

_**— **__**Nós meio que nos conhecemos desde que eu nasci. — Ele sorriu olhando para mim de novo.**_

_**— **__**Que legal. — Ela não pareceu achar nem um pouco legal, e seus olhos pálidos, puxados, reviraram.**_

_**— **__**Bella. — Ela me chamou novamente, observando meu rosto cuidadosamente. — Eu acabei de falar com Tyler que era uma pena que nenhum dos Cullen possa ter vindo hoje. Ninguém pensou em convidá-los? — A expressão de preocupação dela não era convincente.**_

_**— **__**Você quer dizer a família do doutor Carlise Cullen? — O garoto alto, mais velho respondeu antes que eu tivesse a chance, para irritação de Lauren.**_

_**Ele estava mais para homem que para garoto e sua voz era muito grossa.**_

_**— **__**Sim, você os conhece? — Ela perguntou sem querer, se virando um pouco na direção dele.**_

_**— **__**Os Cullen não vêm aqui. — Ele respondeu num tom que fechou o assunto, ignorando a pergunta dela.**_

_**Tyler, tentando ganhar a atenção dela de volta, perguntou a Lauren a sua opinião sobre um CD que ele segurava. Ela estava distraída.**_

_**Eu olhei para o garoto com a voz grossa, com um pé atrás, mas ele já estava olhando para a floresta atrás de nós.**_

_**Ele tinha dito que os Cullen não viriam aqui, mas o tom dele implicava algo mais. Como se eles não fossem permitidos vir, que eram proibidos.**_

_**Seus modos deixaram uma má impressão em mim, e eu tentei ignorar isso sem sucesso.**_**_  
Jacob atrapalhou minha meditação._**

_**— **__**Então, Forks já está te levando à loucura?**_

_**— **__**Oh, eu diria que isso é um jeito suave de dizer a verdade. — Sorri.**_

_**Ele sorriu compreendendo.**_

_**Eu ainda estava pensando no breve comentário sobre os Cullen, e eu tive uma inspiração repentina. Era um plano estúpido, mas eu não tive nenhuma ideia melhor. Rezei para que o jovem Jacob não tivesse muita experiência com as garotas, assim ele não veria além da minha falsa máscara de interesse.**_

_**— **__**Você quer caminhar pela praia comigo? — Eu perguntei, tentando imitar aquela olhada que Edward dava por debaixo dos cílios.**_

_**Eu não poderia ter o mesmo efeito nem de perto, eu tinha certeza, mas Jacob me pareceu interessado o suficiente.**_

_**Enquanto andávamos para o norte pelas pedras multicoloridas na direção dos salgueiros, as nuvens finalmente fecharam o céu, fazendo o mar ficar escuro e a temperatura baixar. Eu enfiei as mãos bem no fundo dos bolsos da minha jaqueta.**_

_**— **__**Então, você tem quantos? Dezesseis? — Eu perguntei, tentando não parecer uma idiota enquanto flutuava os meus cílios do jeito que eu via as garotas fazendo na TV.**_

_**— **__**Eu acabei de fazer quinze. — Ele admitiu, lisonjeado.**_

_**— **__**Mesmo? — Meu rosto estava cheio de falsa surpresa. — Eu pensei que você fosse mais velho.**_

_**— **__**Eu sou alto para minha idade. — Ele explicou.**_

_**—**__**Você vem muito à Forks? — Eu perguntei arfando, como se eu esperasse que a resposta fosse sim.**_

_**Eu soei idiota até para mim mesma. Eu temia que ele se virasse contra mim com nojo, me acusando de fraude, mas ele ainda parecia estar lisonjeado.**_

_**— **__**Não muito. — Ele admitiu com uma careta. — Mas quando meu carro estiver pronto eu posso vir quantas vezes eu quiser, quando eu tiver minha carteira de motorista.**_

_**— **__**Quem era o outro garoto falando com Lauren? Ele pareceu um pouco velho para estar andando com a gente. — Eu propositadamente me coloquei no grupo dos jovens para demonstrar que eu preferia Jacob.**_

_**— **__**Aquele é Sam, ele tem dezenove. — Ele me informou.**_

_**— **__**O que era que ele estava falando sobre a família do médico? — Eu perguntei inocentemente.**_

_**— **__**Os Cullen? Oh, eles não podem entrar na reserva. — Ele olhou para longe, na direção da Ilha James, enquanto ele confirmava o que eu pensava ter ouvido na voz de Sam.**_

_**— **__**Por que não?**_

_**Ele olhou de volta para mim, mordendo o lábio.**_

_**— **__**Oops. Eu não devia estar falando nada sobre isso.**_

_**— **__**Oh, eu não vou contar para ninguém, eu só estou curiosa. — Eu tentei deixar meu sorriso atraente, imaginando se eu estava indo longe demais.**_

_**Ele sorriu de volta, entretanto, parecendo atraído. Então levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sua voz ficou ainda mais rouca que antes.**_

_**— **__**Você gosta de histórias assustadoras? —Ele perguntou obscuramente.**_

_**— **__**Adoro. — Fiz um esforço para parecer interessada.**_

_**Jacob caminhou para essa árvore próxima que tinha uns galhos que pareciam com patas de aranhas enormes. Ele se inclinou num dos galhos tortos enquanto eu sentava embaixo dele, no tronco da árvore. Ele olhou para as rochas, um sorriso começando a aparecer nos cantos dos seus lábios grossos. Eu podia ver que ele tentava deixar a história interessante. Eu tentei não deixar o interesse vital que eu sentia aparecer nos meus olhos.**_

_**— **__**Você conhece alguma das nossas antigas histórias, sobre de onde viemos... quer dizer, dos quileutes? — Ele começou.**_

_**— **__**Na verdade não. —Eu admiti.**_

_**— **__**Bom, existem muitas lendas, algumas delas datam da época do Dilúvio, supostamente alguns dos nossos ancestrais quileutes amarraram suas canoas nos topos das árvores mais altas da montanha para se salvarem, como Noé fez com a Arca. — Ele sorriu para mostrar o pouco crédito que ele dava a essas histórias.**_

_**— **__**Outra lenda diz que nós somos descendentes dos lobos, e que os lobos ainda são nossos irmãos. É contra a lei tribal matar eles. Então tem as lendas sobre Os Frios. — A voz dele ficou um pouco mais baixa**_

_**— **__**Os Frios? —Agora eu não estava fingindo minha intriga.**_

_**— **__**Sim. Existem lendas sobre os frios como existem sobre os lobos, e algumas delas são muito mais recentes. De acordo com a lenda, o meu próprio tataravô conhecia alguns deles. Foi ele quem criou o tratado que os mantêm fora das nossas terras. — Ele revirou os olhos.**_

_**— **__**Seu tataravô? — Eu encorajei.**_

_**— **__**Ele era um líder tribal, como meu pai. Sabe, os frios são os inimigos naturais dos lobos, bem, não do lobo, mas os lobos que se transformam em homens, como os nossos ancestrais. Você os chamaria de lobisomens.**_

_**— **__**Lobisomens têm inimigos?**_

_**— **__**Só um.**_

_**Eu olhei para ele ansiosamente, tentando fazer a minha impaciência se transformar em admiração.**_

_**— **__**Entenda, — Jacob continuou — os frios são tradicionalmente nossos inimigos. Mas esse grupo que veio para o nosso território na época do meu tataravô era diferente. Eles não caçavam do jeito que os outros caçavam, eles não representavam perigo para a nossa tribo. Então meu tataravô fez um trato com eles. Se eles prometessem ficar longe das nossas terras, nós não iríamos expor eles para os caras-pálidas. — Ele piscou para mim.**_

_**— **__**Se eles não eram perigosos, então por que...? — Eu tentei entender, lutando para não o deixar perceber o quanto eu estava levando essa história a sério.**_

_**— **__**É sempre um risco para os humanos ficar perto dos frios, mesmo se eles forem civilizados como esse clã era. Nunca se sabe quando eles podem estar com fome demais para resistir. — Ele deliberadamente colocou um tom de ameaça na voz dele.**_

_**— **__**O que você quer dizer com 'civilizados'?**_

_**— **__**Eles diziam que não caçavam humanos. Ao invés disso, eles supostamente eram capazes de se alimentar de animais.**_

_**Eu tentei manter minha voz casual.**_

_**— **__**Então o que eles tinham a ver com os Cullen? Eles são parecidos com os frios que seu avô conheceu?**_

_**— **__**Não. — Ele parou dramaticamente. — Eles são os mesmos.**_**_  
Ele deve ter pensado que a expressão no meu rosto era medo inspirado pela história._**

_**Ele sorriu, satisfeito e continuou.**_

_**— **__**Tem mais deles agora, uma nova fêmea e um novo macho, mas os outros são os mesmos. Na época do meu tataravô eles já conheciam o líder, Carlisle. Ele esteve aqui e foi embora antes que o seu povo chegasse. — Ele estava lutando para não sorrir.**_

_**— **__**E o que eles são? — Eu finalmente perguntei. — O que são os frios?**_

_**Ele sorriu obscuramente.**_

_**— **__**Bebedores de sangue. — Ele respondeu com uma voz arrepiante. — Vocês os chamam de Vampiros.**_

_**Eu olhei para as ondas depois que ele disse isso, sem ter certeza do que o meu rosto estava demonstrando.**_

_**— **__**Você ficou arrepiada. — Ele disse deliciado.**_

_**— **__**Você é um bom contador de histórias. — Eu o cumprimentei, ainda olhando para as ondas.**_

_**— **__**Uma história bem louca, não é? Não é de se admirar que o meu pai não queira que a gente fale disso para ninguém.**_

_**Eu ainda não conseguia controlar a minha expressão o suficiente para olhar para ele.**_

_**— **__**Não se preocupe, eu não vou espalhar.**_

_**— **__**Eu acho que acabei de violar o acordo. — Ele sorriu.**_

_**— **__**Eu vou levar isso para o meu túmulo. — Prometi, e então estremeci.**_

_**— **__**Sério, mesmo, não diga nada para o Charlie. Ele já ficou bem bravo com o meu pai depois que descobriu que ninguém estava indo ao hospital desde que o Dr. Cullen começou a trabalhar lá.**_

_**— **__**Eu não vou contar, claro que não.**_

_**— **__**Então você acha que somos um bando de nativos supersticiosos ou o que? — Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas com uma ponta de preocupação.**_

_**Eu ainda não tinha tirado os olhos do oceano. Eu me virei para ele e sorri tão naturalmente quanto pude.**_

_**— **__**Não. Apesar disso, eu acho que você é um bom contador de histórias. Eu ainda estou arrepiada, viu? — Eu levantei meu braço.**_

_**— **__**Legal. — Ele sorriu.**_

_**Então o barulho das pedras batendo umas contra as outras nos alertou de que alguém estava vindo. Nossas cabeças levantaram ao mesmo tempo para ver Mike e Jéssica a cinquenta metros de nós e vindo em nossa direção.**_

_**— **__**Aí estava você, Bella. — Mike disse aliviado, balançando seu braço sobre a cabeça.**_

_**—**__**Esse é o seu namorado? — Jacob perguntou, alertado pelo tom de ciúmes na voz de Mike. Eu estava surpresa que fosse tão óbvio.**_

_**— **__**Não, definitivamente não. — Eu cochichei..." ***_

_— __Frios e _...- Arregalo os olhos ao olhar novamente para o grande lobo a minha frente me olhando como se me conhecesse, como se conhecesse toda minha dor e minha alma. E aquele olhar era totalmente conhecido por mim, eu nunca me enganaria, nunca esqueceria desses grandes olhos tão quentes. – Jacob!


	3. Acontecimentos Pesadão!

Uma vez, a muito tempo atrás, eu havia ouvido da boca de um grande sábio que a mudanças das coisas estavam em mim mesma, não haverá no mundo alguém que me ame mais do que eu mesma, e não terá amor maior do que de seus pais a você e seu amor por um filho. Amor entre homem e mulher é passageiro então não faça promessas que não serão cumpridas. Você nunca amara um homem para sempre. Mas se apaixonara sempre que puder até seus últimos dias juntos. Ou o que seja isso.

E agora eu percebo isso, não que o que seja que eu sentia por Edward tenha sumido totalmente, mas, qual o sentido de amar alguém por dois? Não! Eu não sou assim, tantos segredos, tantas mentiras mal contadas, sua mania de sempre estar no controle das coisas, a irritante mania de não saber ouvir 'não' e sempre me deixar marcada como um gado. Eu por acaso tenho cara de vaca para ser marcada por cupões? Não me responda!

Mas aqui nesse momento, olhando para aqueles oito lobos à minha frente, meus pelos se arrepiavam de uma forma tão gostosa como se eu pertencesse a eles. Dou um passo à frente com minha mão erguida em direção ao enorme lobo branco que estava ao lado do lobo vermelho, que eu tinha certeza ser Jacob. Ouço o rosnado vindo do lobo de pelagem branca ... ou seria um cinza? Não! Cinza, com toda certeza era cinza, ela era linda. Ela? Sim, ela. Tenho certeza que era uma femêa.

Não recuei, nem mesmo quando o lobo de pelagem avermelhada rosnou em nossa direção, o grande corpo acinzentado tremia, eu não queria que ela sentisse medo, e eu não queria ter medo. – Não vou te machucar. - Sussurro e a vejo me olhar assustada. - Assim como eu sei que você não vai me machucar. - Me aproximo alguns passos a mais e sinto seu pelo macio tocando meus dedos em uma sensação boa e confortante. Um leve choque passou por todo meu corpo e a vejo choramingar se abaixando a minha frente até ficar na minha altura ao se deitar, de sua garganta havia um som como um leve choro de emoção. Olhei ao meu redor e vejo que todos os outros lobos estavam na mesma posição como se estivessem sofrendo com tanta emoção ao mesmo tempo, e o único que se mantem em quatro patas é o grande lobo negro, e ao vê-lo acabo esquecendo onde estou, de quem era, por que estava ali e qual era meu objetivo de vida. Vejo um futuro e um passado, mas o presente era ainda incerto, vejo seu sofrimento e sua confusão e sinto a forte ligação estranha de algo se passando por toda minha corrente sanguínea indo até meu coração e tudo que passava em minha cabeça era um único nome que só havia ouvido uma única vez: Sam Uley.

Quando dei um passo para me aproximar, o grande lobo rosna alto e avança em minha direção fazendo com que eu vá para trás caindo de bunda ao chão, Jacob entra em minha frente e os dois começam a brigar entre grandes mordidas e rosnados. E achei estranho quando me vi com a preocupação em direção ao lobo negro e não ao meu amigo. E fiquei assustada quando vi Jacob ir com os dentes em direção a garganta do lobo negro. – PARA! – E tudo o que acontece logo em seguida é uma grande confusão que nem mesmo eu teria a resposta.

—_

— Vocês são lobos! – aquilo não era uma pergunta, e aquilo estava bem claro em meu tom de voz. Vejo os olhos negros de todos os sete lobos me fitarem com ironia. - MAS QUE PORRA FOI AQUELA NA FLORESTA, JACOB BLACK?! Você perdeu a noção? Então faz o favor de acha-la novamente e se manter nela! Você poderia se machucar, poderia ter machucado alguém, poderia...- paro de falar ao olhar em seus olhei e ver puro deboche. - Não me olhe assim! - rosno e vejo seu corpo tremer.

—Não te olhar assim ?! qual o seu problema Bella? Cansou de ficar chorando pelo sanguessuga e veio até aqui me torrar a paciência? O que diabos você estava fazendo na droga daquela floresta?!

— Fale direito comigo Jacob, eu tenho um grande respeito por você, como uma irmã mais velha..., mas assim como um irmã eu peço respeito como tal! Não fale o que não sabe. - Aponto o dedo para sua cara vendo ainda assim, seu corpo tremer por completo. - Eu estava na floresta pois seu pai me disse que você não estava em casa, o que é bem obvio do que estava fazendo agora, senti vontade de caminhar e fui. A porra de Forks inteira é rodada por verde e florestas! OUVIU? FLORESTAS E VERDES! Para de jogar na minha cara o que aconteceu em meses atrás, eu mudei, eu ...- respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos. Imagens de certo lobo negro ainda rondavam minha cabeça e queria entender o que havia acontecido logo depois que eu os havia pedido para 'parar'.

—Bella, eu...

—O que foi aquilo na floresta? – sussurro o interrompendo e o vejo olhar para o bando todo. - Então?

—Não sabemos, Isabella! Mas podemos ir até o velho Billy e pergunta, os anciões devem ter respostas para o que aconteceu. - Olho para o garoto que havia me respondido, e por incrível que pareça eu sabia seu nome mesmo ele não tendo me dito. Isso é assustador e bizarro.

—Tudo bem, obrigada Embry! – o vejo olhar assustado para os garotos e depois me olhar e assentir. – Eu não sei como faço isso, não sei como fiz aquilo, não sei ao menos como sei o nome de todos vocês d se for possível. Não sei como posso sentir a emoção de vocês e nem sei como Jacob ainda não se transformou para me atacar, eu...espero que Billy tenha todas as respostas se não irei enlouquecer. - Sussurro a mim mesma, mesmo sabendo que eles ouviriam. E aquilo fazia tudo o mais estranho porque, eles eram...lobos! Meu Deus!

— Você está levando isso na calmaria até demais, será que ela está em um estado de negação ou choque? Dizem que um tapa bem dado resolve tudo e... - Todos e até mesmo sua própria irmã lhe dá um tapa na cabeça e gritam em um sonoro: "Cale a boca Seth!" Que me fez rir fracamente.

—_

— Sentem-se, se acomodem. Contarei a lenda para Isabella, o que todos já sabem, mas ela não, ou...- olha para o filho que abaixa a cabeça. - ...não toda, não é mesmo Jacob?

—Pai, eu...- levantando a mão cala o filho, olha para mim e começa a falar.-

**_ " _****_Há milhares de anos antes da chegada dos colonizadores ao Novo Mundo, os Quileutes já viviam nas terras de James Island., ilha da First Beach, em La Push.  
Acredita-se que o contato com os europeus se deu no início do ano de 1700, porém, o primeiro contato oficial com os brancos foi datado do ano de 1855, quando os indígenas assinaram o Tratado de Olympia, no qual deveriam se mudar para Taholah e deixar suas terras livres. Foi somente em 1889, mesmo ano em que Washington se tornou um estado, que o presidente Benjamin Harrison os cedeu uma milha de terra em La Push, contando com 252 habitantes. De acordo com suas crenças antigas, eles foram transformados em lobos por um viajante. Por ser um povo originalmente espirituoso, eles acreditam que ao atingir a puberdade, os meninos da tribo poderiam sair em busca de seus poderes supernaturais. A sociedade Quileute foi gerada de "grupos de casas". Cada casa tinha um chefe, os nobres e os plebeus. Desta forma, o parentesco e o sangue determinavam a estrutura do comando da tribo. Os Quileutes têm sido poucas pessoas desde o início", Billy disse: "E ainda somos poucas pessoas, mas nós nunca desaparecemos. Isso é porque sempre houve a mágica em nosso sangue.Não era a mágica de mudar de forma – isso veio depois. Primeiro, nós éramos espíritos guerreiros". "No começo, a tribo se assentou nesse porto e se transformaram em habilidosos construtores de barco e pescadores. Mas a tribo era pequena, e o porto era rico em peixes. Haviam outros que desejavam as nossas terras, e nós éramos poucos para enfrenta-los. Uma tribo maior se moveu contra nós, e nós entramos em nossos navios para escapar deles. "Kaheleha não foi o primeiro espírito guerreiro, mas nós não lembramos de outras histórias que venham antes dessa. Nós não lembramos de quem foi o primeiro a descobrir esse poder, ou como ele havia sido usado antes dessa crise. Kaheleha foi o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe na nossa história. Nessa emergência, Kaheleha usou a sua magia para defender as nossas terras. "Ele e todos os seus guerreiros abandonaram o navio – não seus corpos, mas seus espíritos. As suas mulheres cuidaram de seus corpos e das ondas, e os homens levaram seus espíritos de volta ao nosso porto. "Eles não podiam tocar fisicamente a tribo inimiga, mas eles tinham outros meios. As histórias nos contam que eles puderam fazer um vento feroz soprar nos acampamentos inimigos; eles podiam fazer um grande grito no vento que aterrorizou seus inimigos.  
As histórias também nos contam que os animais podiam ver os espíritos guerreiros e compreende-los; os animais os licitavam. Kaheleha levou o seu exército de espíritos e criou o caos entre os intrusos. Essa tribo invasora tinha grandes bandos de cães grandes, furiosos que eles usavam para puxar seus trenós no norte congelado. Os espíritos guerreiros fizeram com que os cães se virassem contra seus mestres e trouxessem uma poderosa infestação de morcegos das cavernas nos penhascos. Eles usaram o vento gritante para ajudar os cães a confundir os homens. Os cães e os morcegos venceram. Os sobreviventes fugiram, dizendo que o porto era amaldiçoado. Os cachorros correram livres quando os espíritos guerreiros os libertaram. Os Quileute retornaram para seus corpos e suas esposas, vitoriosos. "as outras tribos vizinhas, os Hoh e os Makah, fizeram acordos com os Quileute. Eles não queriam nada com a nossa magia. Nós vivemos em paz com eles. Quando um inimigo vinha contra nós, os espíritos guerreiros os afastavam. "Gerações se passaram. Então veio o primeiro grande Espírito Chefe, Taha Aki. Ele era conhecido por sua sabedoria, e por ser um homem de paz. As pessoas viviam bem e contentes sob seus cuidados. "Mas haviam um homem, Utlapa, que não estava contente." "Utlapa era um dos espíritos guerreiros mais fortes do Chefe Taha Aki – um homem poderoso, mas um homem ganancioso também. Ele achava que as pessoas deviam usar sua magia para expandir suas terras, escravizar os Hoh e os Makah e construir um império. "Agora, quando os guerreiros se transformavam em seus espíritos, eles podiam ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros. Taha Aki viu o que Utlapa sonhava, e ficou bravo com Utlapa. Utlapa foi ordenado a deixar o povo, e nunca usar o seu espírito de novo. Utlapa era um homem poderoso, mas os guerreiros do chefe eram um número que ele. Ele não teve escolha a não ser ir embora. O furioso excluído se escondeu na floresta nas proximidades, esperando pela chance para se vingar de seu chefe. "Mesmo em tempo de paz, o Chefe Espírito era vigilante na proteção ao seu povo. Frequentemente ele ia para um lugar secreto, sagrado, nas montanhas. Ele deixava o seu corpo para trás e andava pelas florestas e pela costa, para ter certeza de que nenhuma ameaça se aproximava. "Um dia, quando o Chefe Taha Aki saiu para fazer o seu trabalho, Utlapa o seguiu. No início, Utlapa apenas planejava matar o chefe, mas seu plano tinha suas desvantagens. Com certeza os espíritos guerreiros iam procura-lo e destruí-lo, e eles podiam persegui-lo mais rápido do que ele podia fugir. Enquanto ele se escondia nas rochas o observava o chefe se seu povo. Utlapa esperou até que ele tivesse certeza de que o chefe havia viajado certa distância com seu ser espírito. "Taha Aki soube o instante em que Utlapa se juntou a ele no mundo dos espíritos, e soube do plano de assassinato de Utlapa. Ele correu de volta para o seu local secreto, mas mesmo os ventos não foram rápidos o suficiente para salva-lo. Quando ele retornou, o seu corpo já tinha ido embora. O corpo de Utlapa estava abandonado, mas Utlapa não tinha deixado Taha Aki com uma escolha – ele havia cortado a garganta do seu próprio corpo com as mãos de Taha Aki. "Taha Aki seguiu o seu próprio corpo pela montanha. Ele gritou com Utlapa, mas Utlapa o ignorou como se ele fosse apenas o vento. "Taha Aki observou com desespero enquanto Utlapa pegava o seu lugar como chefe dos Quileute. Por algumas semanas, Utlapa não fez nada além de se certificar de que todos acreditavam que ele era Taha Aki. Aí as mudanças começaram – a primeira ordem de Utlapa foi que qualquer guerreiro entrasse no mundo dos espíritos. Ele clamou que tinha uma visão do perigo, mas na verdade ele estava com medo. Ele sabia que Taha Aki estaria esperando pela chance de contar a sua história. O próprio Utlapa estava com muito medo de entrar no mundo dos espíritos, sabendo que Taha Aki rapidamente clamaria seu corpo. Então seus sonhos de conquista com um exército de espíritos guerreiros eram impossíveis, e ele teve que se contentar em reinar sobre a tribo. Ele se tornou um fardo – procurando privilégios que Taha Aki nunca havia pedido, se recusando a trabalhar junto dos seus guerreiros, se casando com uma segunda jovem esposa, e depois uma terceira, apesar da esposa de Taha Aki ainda viver – em algum lugar desconhecido da tribo. Taha Aki observou furioso sem poder fazer nada. "Eventualmente, Taha Aki tentou matar seu próprio corpo para salvar a tribo dos desmandos de Utlapa. Ele trouxe um lobo feroz das montanhas, mas Utlapa se escondeu atrás de seus guerreiros. Quando o lobo matou um jovem que estava protegendo seu falso chefe, Taha Aki sentiu um terrível pesar. Ele ordenou que o lobo fosse embora. "Todas as histórias nos contam que não eram fácil ser um espírito guerreiro. Era mais assustador do que excitante estar fora do seu próprio corpo. Era por isso que eles só usavam sua magia em tempos de necessidade. As viagens solitárias do chefe para manter guarda eram um fardo e um sacrifício. Ficar sem corpo era desorientador, desconfortável, aterrorizante. Taha Aki esteve longe de seu corpo por tanto tempo que chegou um ponto que ele sentiu agonia. Ele sentiu que estava sentenciado – a nunca cruzar a linha para a terra final onde todos os seus ancestrais esperavam, preso naquele nada torturante para sempre. "O grande lobo seguiu o espírito de Taha Aki se contorcia e se estorcia em agonia pelas florestas. O lobo era muito grande para a sua espécie, e lindo. Taha Aki de repente ficou com inveja do animal. Pelo menos ele tinha um corpo. Pelo menos ele tinha uma vida. Até a vida como um animal seria melhor do que essa horrível consciência vazia. "E aí Taha Aki teve a idéia que mudou todos nós. Ele pediu ao lobo que dividisse o espaço com ele, para compartilharem. O lobo permitiu. Taha Aki entrou no corpo do lobo com alívio e gratidão. Não era o seu corpo humano, mas era melhor do que o buraco negro do mundo dos espíritos. "Para começar, o homem e o lobo voltaram à vila no porto. As pessoas correram com medo, gritando para que os guerreiros viessem. Os guerreiros correram para encontrar o lobo com suas lanças. Utlapa, é claro, ficou seguramente escondido. "Taha Aki não atacou seus guerreiros. Ele se afastou lentamente deles, falando com seus olhos e tentando uivar as canções do seu povo. Os guerreiros começaram a notar que o lobo não era um animal qualquer, que havia uma influência espiritual nele. Um guerreiro ancião, um homem chamado Yut, decidiu desobedecer a ordem do falso chefe e tentar se comunicar com o lobo. "Assim que Yut cruzou para o mundo espiritual, Taha Aki saiu do lobo – o animal esperou pacientemente pelo seu retorno – para falar com ele. Yut compreendeu a verdade em um instante, e deu as boas-vindas ao lar a seu chefe. "A essa hora, Utlapa veio ver se o lobo havia sido derrotado. Quando ele viu Yut caído sem vida no chão, cercado por guerreiros protetores, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele pegou sua faca e correu para matar Yut antes que ele pudesse retornar ao seu corpo. "Traidor', ele gritou, e os guerreiros não sabiam o que fazer. O Chefe havia proibido viagens espirituais, e era a decisão do chefe como punir aqueles que desobedecessem. "Yut pulou de volta para o seu corpo, mas Utlapa estava com a faca em seu pescoço em com uma mão em sua boca. O corpo de Taha Aki era forte, e Yut era fraco com a idade. Yut nem sequer pôde dizer uma palavra para alertar os outros antes que Utlapa o silenciasse para sempre. "Taha Aki observou enquanto o espírito de Yut ia embora para as terras finais das quais Taha Aki havia sido barrado para sempre. Ele sentiu uma grande raiva, mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido. Ele entrou no lobo novamente, com a intenção de rasgar a garganta de Utlapa. Mas, enquanto ele se juntava ao lobo, uma grande mágica aconteceu. "A raiva de Taha Aki era a raiva de um homem. O amor que ele tinha pelo seu povo e o ódio que ele sentia pelo seu opressor era vasto demais para o corpo do lobo, humano demais. O lobo estremeceu, e – ante os olhos dos guerreiros chocados e de Utlapa – ele se transformou em homem. "O novo homem não se parecia com o corpo de Taha Aki. Ele era muito mais glorioso. Ele era uma interpretação fresca do espírito de Taha Aki. Os guerreiros reconheceram ele imediatamente, no entanto, pois eles conheciam o espírito de Taha Aki. "Utlapa tentou correr, mas Taha Aki tinha a força de um lobo em seu novo corpo. Ele agarrou o ladrão e arrancou o espírito dele antes que ele pudesse pular do corpo roubado. "As pessoas ficaram muito felizes quando se deram conta do que estava acontecendo. Taha Aki rapidamente arrumou as coisas, trabalhando novamente com o seu povo e devolvendo as jovens esposas às suas famílias. A única mudança que ele não desfez foi a proibição das viagens espirituais. Ele sabia que isso era muito perigoso, agora que a idéia de roubar uma vida estava por ali. Os espíritos guerreiros já não existiam. "Desse ponto em diante Taha Aki eram mais do que apenas um lobo ou um homem. Eles o chamavam, Taha Aki, de o Grande Lobo. Ele liderou a tribo por muitos, muitos anos, pois ele não envelhecia. Quando o perigo ameaçava, ele reassumia seu eu lobo para lutar ou assustar o inimigo. As pessoas viviam em paz. Taha Aki foi pai de muitos filhos, e alguns deles descobriram que, depois que eles atingiam a maturidade, eles também podiam se transformar em lobos. Os lobos eram todos diferentes, porque eles eram espíritos lobos e refletiam o que o homem era por dentro." "Alguns dos filhos se tornaram guerreiros com Taha Aki, e não mais envelheceram. Os outros, que não gostaram da transformação, se recusaram a se juntar ao bando de homens lobos. Esses começaram a envelhecer novamente, e a tribo descobriu que os homens lobo podiam envelhecer como qualquer outra pessoa, se desistissem de seus espíritos guerreiros. Taha Aki viveu o tempo de vida de três homens. Ele havia se casado com uma terceira esposa depois da morte das duas primeiras, e encontrou nela a sua verdadeira esposa espiritual. Apesar de ele ter amado as outras, essa era algo mais. Ele decidiu desistir de seu espírito lobo para morrer quando ela morreu. _**_"__Foi assim que a mágica veio até nós, mas esse não é o fim da história..."_

**_\- "Essa foi a história dos espíritos guerreiros"- _**_o Velho Quil começou numa voz de tenor.- "Essa é a história do sacrifício da terceira esposa.____**"Muitos anos depois de Taha Aki ter desistido de seu espírito lobo, quando ele já era um homem velho, um problema começou ao norte, com os Makah. Várias mulheres jovens da tribo deles havia desaparecido, e eles colocaram a culpa nos lobos das redondezas, a quem eles temiam e desconfiavam. Os homens-lobo ainda podiam ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros enquanto em sua forma de lobo, assim como seus ancestrais haviam feito enquanto estavam na forma de espíritos. Eles sabiam que nenhum em seu grupo era o culpado. Taha Aki tentou pacificar o chefe de Makah, mas havia medo demais. Taha Aki não queria ter uma guerra em suas mãos. Ele já não era um guerreiro para liderar seu povo. Ele encarregou seu filho lobo mais velho, Taha Wi, de encontrar o verdadeiro culpado antes que as hostilidades começassem. "Taha Wi liderou os outros cinco lobos em seu bando em uma procura pelas montanhas, procurando por alguma evidência sobre o desaparecimento das Makah. Eles se depararam com uma coisa que eles nunca haviam visto antes - um cheiro doce, estranho na floresta que queimava seus narizes a ponto de doer." "Eles não sabiam que criatura podia ter deixado aquele cheiro, mas eles o seguiram"- **_**_O Velho Quil continuou. Sua voz tremendo não era tão majestosa como a de Billy, mas havia um estranho tom de urgência penetrante nela.- "Eles acharam traços fracos de cheiro humano, e de sangue humano, pela trilha. Eles estavam certos de que esse era o inimigo que eles estavam procurando. "A jornada deles os levou para tão longe ao norte que Taha Wi mandou metade do bando, os mais novos, de volta para o porto para avisar Taha Aki. "Taha Wi e seus dois irmãos não retornaram. "Os irmãos mais novos procuraram pelos seus ancestrais, mas só encontraram silêncio. Taha Aki lamentou por seus filhos. Ele desejava vingar a morte dos filhos, mas ele já era velho." "Eles foi ao chefe de Makah ainda com as roupas da manhã e o contou o que havia acontecido. O chefe de Makah acreditou em seu pesar, e as tensões acabaram entre as tribos. "Um ano depois, duas donzelas de Makah desapareceram de suas casas na mesma noite. Os Makah chamaram os lobos Quileute imediatamente, que encontraram o mesmo fedor doce em todo lugar no vilarejo dos Makah. Os lobos foram caçar de novo. "Apenas um retornou. Ele era Yaha Uta, o filho mais velho da terceira esposa de Taha Aki, e o mais novo no bando. Ele trouxe algo consigo que nunca havia sido antes pelos Quileute - um cadáver estranho, frio de pedra, que ele carregava aos pedaços. Todos aqueles que tinham o sangue de Taha Aki, até mesmo aqueles que não eram lobos, podiam sentir o cheiro forte da criatura morta. Esse era o inimigo dos Makah. "Yaha Uta descreveu o que havia acontecido: ele e seus irmãos haviam encontrado a criatura, que se parecia com um homem, mas era duro como uma pedra de granito, com duas filhas de Makah. Uma garota já estava morta, branca e sem sangue no chão. A outra estava nos braços da criatura, a boca dele em seu pescoço. Ela podia estar viva quando eles chegaram na cena odiosa, mas a criatura rapidamente quebrou seu pescoço e jogou seu corpo sem vida no chão enquanto eles se aproximavam. Seus lábios brancos estavam cobertos com o sangue dela, e seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos. "Yaha Uta descreveu a força feroz e a velocidade da criatura. Um de seus irmãos rapidamente se tornou uma vítima quando subestimou aquela força. A criatura o partiu como se fosse um boneco. Yaha Uta e seus irmãos foram mais cautelosos. Eles trabalharam juntos, chegando nas criaturas pelos seus lados, manobrando-a. Eles tiveram que atingir o limite de sua força e de sua velocidade de lobo, coisa que eles jamais haviam testado antes. A criatura era dura como pedra e fria como gelo. Eles descobriram que seus dentes podiam machucá-lo. Eles começaram a rasgar a criatura em pequenos pedaços enquanto lutavam com ela. "Mas a criatura aprendeu com velocidade, a logo estava compatível com as manobras deles. Ele pôs as mãos no irmão de Yaha Uta. Yaha Uta encontrou uma abertura em seu pescoço, e atacou. Os dentes dele arrancaram a cabeça da criatura, mas as mãos continuaram apertando o seu irmão. "Yaha Uta rasgou a criatura em pedaços irreconhecíveis, rasgando os pedaços numa tentativa desesperada de salvar seu irmão. Ele estava atrasado, mas, no final, a criatura foi destruída. "Ou assim eles pensaram. Yaha Uta espalhou os pedaços para os anciões examinarem. Uma mão destroçada estava ao lado de um pedaço do braço de granito da criatura. Dois pedaços se tocaram quando os anciões os uniram com pontos, e a mão foi em direção ao braço, tentando se unir novamente. "Aterrorizados, os anciões tocaram fogo no que restou. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça forte, vil, poluiu o ar. Quando já não haviam nada além das cinzas, eles separaram as cinzas em pequenos sacos e os separou a grandes espaços uns dos outros - uns no oceano, alguns na floresta, alguns nas cavernas dos penhascos. Taha Aki usava um dos saquinhos em seu pescoço, para que ele pudesse ser avisado se um dia a criatura tentasse se juntar de novo".— O Velho Quil pausou e olhou pra Billy. Billy puxou uma fita de couro do seu pescoço. Preso na ponta havia um velho saquinho, escurecido com o tempo. Algumas pessoas ofegaram. Eu posso ter sido uma delas.- "Eles o chamaram de O Frio, O Bebedor de Sangue, e viveram com medo de que ele não estivesse sozinho. Eles só tinham mais um lobo protetor, o jovem Yaha Uta. "Eles não tiveram que esperar muito. A criatura tinha uma parceira, outra bebedora de sangue, que veio até os Quileute em busca de vingança. "As histórias dizem que A Mulher Fria era a coisa mais linda que os olhos humanos já haviam visto. Ela parecia com a deusa do alvorecer quando entrou na vila naquela manhã; o sol estava brilhando pelo menos dessa vez, e ele cintilava na pele branca dela e iluminava seu cabelo loiro que chegava nos joelhos." "O rosto dela era mágico em sua beleza, os olhos eram pretos em seu rosto. Alguns caíram de joelhos para adorá-la. "Ele perguntou alguma coisa em uma voz alta, penetrante, em uma linguagem que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido. As pessoas ficaram abobalhadas, sem saber o que dizê-las. Não havia ninguém com o sangue de Taha Aki entre as testemunhas a não ser um garotinho. Ele se apertou a sua mãe e gritou que o cheiro estava machucando o nariz dele. Um dos anciões, que estava a caminho do conselho, ouviu o garoto e se deu conta do que havia chegado para eles. Ele gritou para que as pessoas corressem. Ela o matou primeiro. "Haviam vinte testemunhas da chegada da Mulher Fria. Dois sobreviveram, apenas porque ela ficou distraída com o sangue, e parou para saciar sua sede. Eles correram pra Taha Aki, que estava no conselho com os outros anciões, seus filhos, e sua terceira esposa. "Yaha Uta se transformou em seu espírito lobo assim que ele ouviu as notícias. Ele foi sozinho combater a bebedora de sangue. Taha Aki, e sua terceira esposa, e seus anciões seguiram ele. "No início eles não conseguiram encontrar a criatura, só as evidências de seu ataque. Corpos estavam quebrados, alguns completamente sem sangue, espalhados pela estrada por onde ela havia aparecido. Aí eles ouviram os gritos e correram para o porto. "Vários Quileute haviam corrido para os navios para se refugiarem. Ela nadou atrás deles como um tubarão, e quebrou o casco do navio deles com sua incrível força. Quando o navio afundou, ela agarrou aqueles que tentaram fugir a nado, e quebrou eles também. "Ela viu o grande lobo na costa, e esqueceu dos nadadores flutuando. Ela nadou tão rápido que se transformou num vulto, pingando e gloriosa, ela veio ficar de pé na frente de Yaha Uta. Ela apontou para ele uma vez com seu dedo branco e fez outra pergunta incompreensível. Yaha Uta esperou. "Foi uma luta apertada. Ela não era tão boa lutadora quanto o seu parceiro havia sido. Mas Yaha Uta estava sozinho - não havia ninguém para distraí-la da fúria com ele. "Quando Yaha Uta perdeu, Taha Aki gritou em desafio. Ele tropeçou para a frente e se transformou em um lobo ancião, com pêlo branco. O lobo era velho, mas esse era o Espírito Homem de Taha Aki, e sua raiva o tornou forte. A luta recomeçou. "A terceira esposa de Taha Aki havia acabado de ver seu filho morrer diante de seus olhos. Agora o seu marido lutava, e ela não tinha esperanças de que ele pudesse vencer. Ela havia ouvido cada palavra que a vítima havia dito no conselho. Ela havia ouvido a história da primeira vitória de Yaha Uta, e ela sabia que a distração de seus irmãos haviam salvado ele. "A terceira pegou uma faca do cinto de um dos filhos que estava ao seu lado. Eles eram todos filhos jovens, ainda não eram homens, e ela sabia que eles morreriam quando o seu marido falhasse._**

___**"A terceira esposa correu em direção à Mulher Fria com a adaga erguida. A Mulher Fria sorriu, pouco distraída da sua luta com o lobo velho. Ela não tinha medo de uma mulher humana fraca e nem da faca que não causaria nenhum arranhão em sua pele, e ela estava prestes a dar o golpe de misericórdia em Taha Aki.**_

___**"E aí, a terceira esposa fez algo que A Mulher Fria não estava esperando. Ela caiu de joelhos aos pés da bebedora de sangue e enfiou a faca em seu próprio coração. "O sangue escorreu pelos dedos da terceira esposa e espirrou na Mulher Fria. A bebedora de sangue não pôde resistir à luxuria do sangue fresco que estava deixando o corpo da terceira esposa. Instintivamente, ela se virou para a mulher que estava morrendo, por um segundo inteiramente consumida pelo sangue. "Os dentes de Taha Aki se fecharam no pescoço dela.**_

___**"Aquele não foi o fim da batalha, mas agora, Taha Aki não estava mais sozinho. Vendo a mãe deles morrer, dois filhos mais novos sentiram tanta raiva que se lançaram para a frente como seus espíritos lobos, apesar de ainda não serem homens. Com seu pai, eles exterminaram a criatura. "Taha Aki nunca se reuniu à tribo. Ele nunca se transformou em homem de novo." "Ele deitou por um dia ao lado do corpo da terceira esposa, rosnando toda vez que alguém tentava encostar nela, e aí ele foi para a floresta e nunca mais retornou. "Problemas com os frios eram raros e aconteciam de vez em quando. **_**_  
Os filhos de Taha Aki guardaram a tribo até que seus filhos fossem velhos o suficiente para ficarem em seu lugar. Nunca houveram mais de três lobos de cada vez. Era o suficiente. Ocasionalmente um bebedor de sangue aparecia por essas terras, mas eles eram pegos de surpresa, sem esperar os lobos. De vez em quando um lobo morria, mas eles nunca foram dizimados de novo como da primeira vez. Eles haviam aprendido como lutar com os frios, e eles passaram o conhecimento de lobo para lobo, de mente de lobo para a mente de lobo, de espírito para espírito, de pai para filho. "O tempo passou, e os descendentes de Taha Aki já não se transformavam mais em lobos quando atingiam a idade adulta. Só muito raramente, se um frio estava por perto, os lobos retornavam, e o bando continuava pequeno. "Um grupo maior chegou, e os seus próprios bisavôs se prepararam para lutar contra eles. Mas o líder falou com Ephraim Black como se fosse um homem, e prometeu não machucar os Quileute. Os seus estranhos olhos amarelos davam alguma espécie de prova do que ele dizia sobre eles não serem iguais aos outros bebedores de sangue. Os lobisomens estavam em menor número; não havia necessidade de os frios pedirem um acordo sendo que eles podiam ter vencido a batalha. Ephraim aceitou. Eles cumpriram com a sua parte, apesar de que a presença deles tendia a puxar outros. "E o número deles forçou o bando a atingir um número que a tribo nunca havia visto", o Velho Quil disse, e por um momento em seus olhos pretos, afundados nas rugas e na pele dobrada ao redor deles, pareceram parar em mim. "Exceto, é claro, no tempo de Taha Aki".- ele disse, e então suspirou.- "E então os filhos da nossa tribo carregam novamente o fardo e dividem o sacrifício que seus pais suportaram antes deles"._**

— e-e o que explica sobre...sobre...- sinalizo a todos e a mim e o que de fato aconteceu naquela floresta.

—Bella, você seria a ancora dos dois mundos ou o que poderia dizer três, já que de alguma forma você tem envolvimento com os frios. Você tem o poder do amor querida, e esse amor não pode ser vencido, a muito tempo atrás depois que toda essa história de primeiros lobos e frios aparecerem na terra, uma menina assim como você veio ao mundo para liderar os lobos perdidos e seu alfa, acreditando já ter estar com sua impressão, se encantou ao olhar os grandes olhos castanhos da garota chamada 'Fiona de La Belle', a garota italiana era uma filha da noite, entre um frio e uma loba os dois seres noturnos, ela veio ao mundo para trazer paz e união, sendo apenas uma humana, não possuía nenhum dos dons dos pais, nem a força nem a rapidez...mas não deu muito certo, e o que veio acontecer foi sua morte. Não se sabe direito a história de Fiona e os lobos, ela nunca foi contada corretamente. Mas acredito que você seja a Fiona e os meninos os seus lobos e você deverá os guiar querida.- Sue diz segurando minhas mãos.- Vê-los brigando hoje por um motivo desconhecido não lhe fez bem, e você os caminhou para o certo que é não brigar. E assim eles pararam por que de fato os lobos obedecem a seu alfa, mas a matilha obedece a você.

—Mas eu sou apenas uma grande humana frígio e idiota! – sussurro segurando as lagrimas ao olha-la os olhos.

— Às vezes os humanos conseguem ser mais forte do que qualquer outro ser sobrenatural, você não é idiota é uma guerreira e tem sentimentos que foram machucados de alguma maneira, e o que te faz ser humana é isso...você tem um amor incrível dentro de você meu bem. Não julgue, não clame e nem xingue a Deus por esse dom maravilhoso que ele deu a ti, agradeça a tudo tem um porquê e uma razão.

—Eu pedi a ele um motivo de viver.- sussurro olhando para nossas mãos.

—E ele deu...oito belos motivos. – olha para os meninos e depois me olha novamente.- Ou no momento sete. – ri sem graça ao ver que faltava um ali no meio.

— onde está Sam ? Ele é o alfa não deveria estar aqui para apoiar Isabella ? – ouço a voz acida de Leah em direção a mãe.

—Filha, por favor...

—Eu estou aqui, Leah! – olho em direção a voz e era como se todo o meu mundo tivesse parado. O que eu tinha que mandar para meus pulmões mesmo?


	4. Aproximações Boas ou Más!

Quando minha mãe havia "comentado como se não quisesse nada", que queria sair em viagem com Phil pelo mundo e eu logo tive a brilhante ideia de vir morar em Forks com meu pai, Charles Swan, eu não fazia ideia que as coisas sairiam do controle com vampiros e lobos. Nem ao menos passou pela minha cabeça que vampiros e lobos pudessem estar pisando na mesma terra que hábito.

Mas sem controle algum de minhas ações, além de descobrir tudo isso, ainda me relacionei com um vampiro me envolvendo sentimentalmente com ele e sua família, na qual me deixou para trás sem pensar duas vezes e aquele que dizia me amar foi o que acabou com todo meu coração o destroçando. Mas antes mesmo disso tudo ocorrer eu tive um passado. Um passado na qual não me orgulho e nem sinto vontade de relembrar, mas agora eu tenho uma conexão com os Quileutes, e de certa forma eles sabem algo sobre mim assim como eu sei algumas coisas sobre eles, não sei se meu passado faz parte do pacote de 'saber algo compartilhado', mas preciso de certa forma desabafar isso com eles, como disse Sue, era como se eu fosse a mãe e eles os filhotes perdidos atrás de uma luz, eu era a luz e a escuridão. A força e a fraqueza deles. Se eu não fosse 100% sincera com eles, aquilo não aconteceria corretamente e tudo se transformaria em um caos.

Mas agora olhando por um ângulo nada sensato eu queria saber o que estava esquecendo de fazer no momento, á sim, respirar. Olhar para o moreno sem camisa com músculos e aqueles braços farto fez com que eu esquecesse qualquer tipo de coisa que deveria fazer, e até mesmo o de mandar ar para meus pulmões. E um nome voltou a piscar em minha cabeça : Sam Uley!

O garoto era grande, alto e gostoso para uma porra! E esqueci qualquer tipo de interesse antigo entre vampiros e humanos que não fosse esse lobo.

— Swan!- sua voz era carregada de poder de um alfa e excitação, minha calcinha não se molharia sozinha se eu não tivesse ficado excitada ao ouvir sua voz. _"Mas que merda está acontecendo comigo ?" _

_"__-É o efeito Sam em você!"- _arregalo os olhos ao ouvir a voz diferentemente feminina em minha cabeça. _"- Por favor não tenha um ataque, Isabella. Sou eu Leah! Estamos conectados se lembra ? Todos nós. Mas de alguma forma foi na minha cabeça que você entrou para compartilhar seus 'belos e doces' pensamentos...então...a e por favor, não esqueça de responder a ele, sua demora para realçar alguma coisa já está ficando preocupante."_

— Aham...eu...ola! Sam não é mesmo ?- como eu era patética!

O vejo revirar os olhos e direcionar sua atenção ao velho Quil e Billy, sua cara estava fechada e tudo que eu sentia vindo dele era raiva e puro ódio direcionando a ...mim ?!

— Quero falar com vocês. A sós!- disse ao ver que os meninos estavam o seguindo, estremeci ao ver seu olhar em minha direção. Olho para Leah e a vejo suspirar e logo depois seu corpo começa a tremer explodindo em uma bela loba de pelagem branca puxado para o cinza. Ela me olha e vem em minha direção se agachando a minha frente, seu ronronar me indicava várias coisas, carinho, para que eu subisse nela, a vontade de desabafar, confianças já conquistada, uma amizade talvez. Mas esquecendo todas as outras, somente subi em suas costas e me permitir sentir o vento em minha pele ao ter o lobo correndo em uma velocidade nada humana entre as arvores da floresta.

—Leah...de vagar por favor...acho que ...oh Deus!- eu poderia com toda certeza dizer que iria vomitar a qualquer segundo. Sinto a velocidade diminuir e logo depois seu corpo se agachar me permitindo descer.- Um minuto, não sinto minhas pernas.- Suspiro ao sentir a tremedeira por todo o corpo passando pouco a pouco.- Ok!-Quando desci de suas costas a enorme loba foi se transformando em uma linda mulher nua a minha frente, suas curvas eram perfeitas e havia poucos músculos em seus braços finos, mas isso não negaria sua força. Leah era linda e isso ninguém poderia negar! E ao mesmo tempo eu via a grande depressão e tristeza em seus olhos e alma.- Leah, por que...

— Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, essa confiança e esse sentimento de amor, não amor como de casais, mas de irmãs...e eu precisava conversa com você! Tirar isso de dentro de mim...

— O que fizeram com você Le ?- sussurro ao ouvir sua voz sofrida.

— Me quebraram, Izzy. De todas as formas possíveis!

—_

— sabe, ser indesejável não é exatamente uma coisa nova para mim.- Leah abaixa a cabeça e dá um sorriso constrangido.- Talvez você não me conheça corretamente então, prazer... sou Leah Clearwater a Beta da Pack Black e o único conhecido do sexo feminino metamorfo na história. Sou filha de Harry Clearwater e Sue Clearwater . Irmã mais velha de Seth Clearwater,e... ex-namorada de Sam Uley.- Meu coração acelera com essa revelação e sinto cada membro de meu corpo tremer.- Me transformei em uma lobo durante os eventos que não devem ser lembrado, em torno do mesmo tempo que meu irmão, Seth. E olha que engraçado, assim como você também tenho problemas profundamente perturbadores, incluindo um coração partido.- Ri ironicamente.- Quando eu era criança, estava muito perto de minha prima, Emily Young. Eu era uma caloura na escola, quando me vi apaixonada por Sam Uley. Estávamos envolvidos em um relacionamento sério que durou três anos.

Durante meu primeiro ano de escola secundária, Sam desapareceu e a minha vida foi jogada na agitação. Duas semanas mais tarde, ele reapareceu, sem dar explicações para sua ausência, e a partir de então ele era uma pessoa mudada.- Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e eu sinto meu coração se partindo assim como o dela, eu sentia toda sua dor, frustração e tristeza.- Eu tentei dar-lhe... dar-lhe espaço para resolver seus problemas. Quando Emily veio para La Push para uma visita, Sam a viu pela primeira vez desde o seu desaparecimento e se impressionou imediatamente, logico, quem não se encantaria com a famosa prima de Leah? Naquela mesma noite, ele terminou tudo comigo, e mais tarde Emily me disse que Sam a estava perseguindo. Fiquei furiosa com ele e fiquei desconfiada rejeição de Emily. Mas quando Emily e Sam se envolveram em um relacionamento... eu me tornei completamente amarga e acabei culpando os dois por isso. Eu não era assim Bella, mas amar Sam me trouxe dor. E eu vejo como você olha para ele, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu Izzy. Não se permita sofrer novamente por alguém que será igual ou pior que o ...sanguessuga!

—Eu...- Eu na realidade, não tinha o que falar, por que tudo aquilo foi como uma explosão para mim. E eu não tinha algo concreto a se pensar naquele momento!

—_

Quando voltamos para a tribo, Billy nos esperava em sua cadeira de rodas ao seu lado estava Sam e o velho Quil.- Isabella, Sam irá lhe contar algumas coisas que estão incompletas e lhe apresentara a um lugar sagrado para nós quileutes...você tem pressa para ir embora ? – Olho para Sam enquanto Quil falava e sentia a mesma raiva dele por mim, em sua direção.

—Depende ... ele vai sumir por algumas horas, dias, semas e depois voltar estranho fingindo que nada aconteceu? Parece que ele tem ficha assinada nessas coisas, não é mesmo Sam ?- rosno em sua direção e vejo seu olhar ir em direção a Leah.

— Você não sabe de nada, Isabella!

— A é ... então tenta me explicar!- digo em desafio e vejo seu corpo tremer. Da alguns passos em minha para logo em seguida respirar fundo e desviar o caminho contrário.

—Me siga, Swan. E vê se mantenha essa boca calada!- rosna.

— Cretino!- sussurro mesmo sabendo que ele ouviria e ouço a risada irônica de Leah ao fundo. Acho que essa conversa seria interessante...ou talvez não!

_"__Ah não, lá vamos nós de novo brigando por causa do que eu disse. Me desculpe. Sim, me desculpe. Sou péssima no amor, não, não sou boa nisso, mas não posso dizer que sou inocente. Não mesmo. Mas estou arrependida._

_E todos os meus amigos, eles sabem e é verdade. Não sei quem eu sou sem você. Eu errei, amor. Eu errei."_

— Onde é esse lugar sagrado, no qual os quileutes tanto respeitam e falam ? – digo pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo em caminhada silenciosa. Seu corpo não estava mais tenso a algum tempo, mas também não estava relaxado. Mas ao me ouvir falar seus ombros se levantam e vejo a merda que havia feito, abri a boca quando ele havia me mandado ficar quieta. Grande merda, lobo imbecil e cretino!- Está muito longe ?

— Qual parte de se manter calada você não compreendeu ?- diz se virando para mim, revirei os olhos.- Você é ousada garota, e nem sabe com o que está lidando.

—Um lobo talvez ? O que faz você ser perigoso, Sam ? Eu namorei um vampiro, dormi na casa de sete vampiros sanguinários pelo meu sangue, você acha mesmo que terei medinho de você e um bando de cachorrinho gigante ? Poupe-me, agora me diga se terei que andar por muito tempo...não sei se você sabe, mas sou humana e já deve fazer uns quarenta minutos que estamos andando! – Seu olhar vacila e vejo suas mãos tremerem e sua respiração acelerar.

— Estamos chegando! – diz se virando e voltando a caminhar. Respirei fundo, não havia sido assassinada e meu pai ainda veria meu corpo se Deus permitir, não estava fácil lidar com minha explosão contra o alfa do bando. Que merda estava fazendo da minha vida? E toda aquela história do Edward de me mandar ficar longe de problemas, eu deveria seguir pelo menos esse concelho vindo dele, fez toda merda possível na minha vida, mas não estava errado quando me mandou seguir uma vida humana sem nada sobrenatural, mas eu tinha que ser um imã para problemas!

Quando Sam diminuiu os passos me vejo de frente a um lindo portão no meio da trilha, não havia nada no outro lado apenas um portão, não diria em voz alta como achava aquilo estranho, mas vejo Sam se curva e dizer uma palavra em língua quileute e como se fosse uma mágica e não o próprio vento, o portão se abre. Dando passos tropeços, me vejo dentro de uma campina linda, era tudo tão magico, brilhante e ... – Meu Deus!- ofego olhando ao meu redor. Aquilo não era real. " Existe vampiros, lobos...porque não um pouco de magia ?!"

— Os ancestrais construíram isso tudo para os filhos da lua tentarem proteger Fiona das garras de seu velho pai, somente um quileute da linhagem dos ancestrais conhece esse caminho sem se perder floresta a dentro, existe lobos, vampiros...porque não um pouco de magia para nos deixar um pouco a mais loucos, não é mesmo ? – seu sorriso era lindo, ele deveria sorrir mais.- Lembrarei disso.

—O-o que ? – pisco sem saber do que ele estava falando.

— Sobre sorrir mais, me lembrarei disso.- Corei, tenho certeza que corei, que mania ridícula de pensar alto.- Tem coisas que você não compreende, Isabella. Talvez nem eu mesmo compreendo. Mas devo aceitar. Não significa que abandonarei minha vida para lhe seguir, eu sou o alfa dessa matilha, eu dou as ordens...não você!

— Sabe qual é o seu problema ? Você se acha no direito de apontar o dedo antes mesmo de se permitir conhecer a pessoa, olha para mim Samuel, você acha mesmo que olharia para aqueles garotos apontaria o dedo para eles e mandaria eles entrarem na frente de uma bala por mim ? Se liga garoto! Não me rebaixa a sua altura, seu cretino.- rosno em sua direção.

—Para de me provocar, Swan.- Segura meu pulso e me puxa em sua direção, e nem mesmo a ligação que eu sentia ter por ele me permitiria ficar calada.- Você não sabe com quem está falando.

—Ah eu sei sim, **Sam Uley** é um mutante Quileute Bisneto de Levi Uley, e do filho de Joshua Uley e Allison Huautah. Você é o Alpha de sua matilha e está noiva de Emily Young, que se não me engano é PRIMA DA SUA EX, que foi abandonada por você sem explicação alguma, e para que ? Semanas depois aparecer junto a melhor amiga dela e PRIMA!A e vamos deixar bem claro de quem é sua ex-namorada... ex-namorado de Leah Clearwater. E sem contar que foi o primeiro membro da geração atual para a fase em um lobo. Vai dizer agora que não sei nada sobre você Samuel ?- sinto seu aperto se afrochar então puxo meu braço com uma força desnecessária, seus olhos estavam arregalados...e até mesmo meu coração estava acelerado, queria saber como eu sabia tudo do garoto a minha frente, tirando o fato dele ser noivo de Emily e ex de Leah.

— O-oque ...

— Você foi criado no Quileute reserva por sua mãe, Allison Uley. O estresse de fornecer para uma família era demais para seu pai, que deixou quando você ainda era muito jovem. Você tomou mais do que deveria ter sido responsabilidades de seu pai, e como resultado, sempre foi muito maduro para sua idade. Você havia sido ensinado as antigas lendas dos lobos sobre seu bisavô, Levi Uley, mas como todos os outros de sua geração, você acreditava que eles eram mitos. Quando estava no segundo ano na escola, você começou a namorar Leah Clearwater. Durante seu último ano, você se tornou o primeiro da sua geração para a fase em um lobo. Não tendo nenhuma ideia do que tinha acontecido com você e ferido pelo pânico, escondeu-se no meio da floresta por duas semanas. E quando finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para que virasse um ser humano enquanto dormia. Se permitiu ir para casa e não contou a ninguém sobre sua experiência. Por que Sam ? não quis falar com a sua mãe ou para Leah, acreditava que finalmente tinha enlouquecido e estava tendo alucinações ?

— Você não sabe de nada do que eu senti naquele momento, cale sua boca, Swan! – Seu corpo todo tremia e eu sabia que dessa vez ele explodiria em seu grande lobo negro.

— Não sei ? – ri em zombaria.- Vivia com medo de outra transformação até que Quil Ateara III em um grande dia lindo pela manhã, parou para ver Allison e passou a apertar sua mão, foi ai que ele soube não? Afinal o velho Quil tinha sido ensinado a reconhecer os sinais de um lobisomem que já estava em fases, ou está prestes a se transforma, a alta temperatura de seu corpo e desaparecimento recentemente inexplicável fez a situação clara para o velho Quil. – Ri ao vê-lo me encarar assustado. – Ou...realmente achou que ninguém da reserva perceberia por se achar louco ?

— Se cala Swan, não provoca o que a dentro de mim. Você não vai gostar de ver.- Sua pele estava tremula de um jeito preocupante, mas por incrível que pareça, eu não estava com medo que ele explodisse em um grande lobo negro.

— Duvido você a isso Samuel! Você não é tudo isso, não é mesmo ? – Ri em sua cara, me sento ao banco que ali estava e cruzo minhas pernas, e só agora me lembrando que estava com uma bota longa de salto.- Onde parei mesmo ? – coço meu queixo e sorriu olhando para meus pés.- Oh sim! Naquela mesma noite, o velho Quil, Billy Black e Harry Clearwater foi à casa de nosso querido Sam e o convidou para uma reunião do conselho e explicou que eles sabiam o que tinha acontecido com você, não ? E que tudo o que você achava que eram mitos eram realmente fatos e que alguns membros da sua tribo tem o poder de se transformar em lobisomens, e que há vampiros reais. O My Good. Que interessante não ? Vampiros...lobos. Que história para bebe dormir.- Ri ao enrolar em meus dedos um frio de cabelo. - A aparência da família Cullen, não lhe ajudou muito em sua época de recém lobisomem não é ? Foi a causa de sua transformação afinal. Seu relacionamento com sua mãe e Leah tornou-se mais difícil, depois disso não ? Porque você não podia dar qualquer informação sobre o que tinha acontecido. Sua relação com Leah estava tensa, mas não quebrada, até que a queridinha da Emily apareceu... Quando a prima de sua doce Leah apareceu para estragar tudo, Emily Young veio para a cidade para uma visita, uma simples visita que acabou com a vida da própria prima sem nem ao menos saber. Que patético, não? Você já a tinha visto várias vezes antes disso tudo, mas naquele dia foi diferente não é mesmo ? Quando a conheceu pela primeira vez realmente depois da transformação, você impresso sobre ela no momento em que a olhou nos olhos.- Seus olhos estavam marejados e raivosos, eu sei que faltava pouco e quando digo pouco, é porque eu só precisava de mais um passo naquela história toda e finalmente eu veria o grande lobo negro em Sam Uley. Você não pensou nela, Samuel? Não pensou em Leah quando naquela mesma noite, foi até a casa do Clearwater e terminou tudo com ela, sem explicação ? Pedindo para que desistisse de você, de um 'nós' entre vocês dois ?

Para logo em seguida com apenas dois dias. APENAS DOIS DIAS! Ficar à espera de Emily do que era absolutamente necessário e lhe dizer que era com ela que tinha que ficar ? Emily ficou surpresa é claro... puro fingimento de uma vadia golpista. Se fingindo de "Oh Sam não, Leah é minha prima, não posso fazer isso com ela. Vá embora por favor!"- ri com ironia tirando minha franja de meus olhos, eu sentia meu olhar felino em sua direção, eu também estava com raiva.- Mas ela não aguentou por muito tempo, não é mesmo ? Com o passar do tempo, Emily começou a passar mais tempo com você , deixando-o dizer-lhe tudo, desde os perigos de vampiros para as lendas da tribo, e foi mesmo apresentado a outros membros de seu bando de lobo. Mas, em seguida, acabou ouvindo rumores e disse coisas que você não gostou em ouvir não é mesmo ? Se sentiu ferido querido Sam ? Quando foi comparado ao seu querido papai ? E não é isso que você é ... um Joshua na vida!

\- CALE A BOCA, SWAN! CALE A BOCA SUA VADIA IMUNDA.- E então aconteceu, seu corpo explodi em um grande lobo negro raivoso, seus dentes estavam a mostra e foi nesse momento que eu senti minha conexão com o resto da matilha, preocupação e medo, ouvia a voz de Leah me chamando desesperada, mas eu a ignorava ainda sentada no mesmo banco que estava antes, eu sorri para o lobo.

— Já ? Que temperamento forte, não ? Calma... pelo que me lembro da sua trágica vida... acidentalmente, a mão de restrição transformando-se em garras e a rasgou-lhe pelo rosto e no braço direito. E acreditando que tinha matado a mulher que amava, tornou-se frenético e não conseguia acalmar-se para a fase de volta. Não é mesmo ? Jared foi capaz de ouvi-lo em forma de lobo e contactou Paul e Sue Clearwater, que era enfermeira e consciente dos segredos da tribo, que dor deve ter sido para Sue ajudar a levar a própria sobrinha desacordada, o motivo do sofrimento da filha, de toda dor e depressão... – Sam, em sua forma de lobo rosnava e uivava raivoso para mim, ouvia os pedidos desesperados de Leah para que eu mantivesse minha boca calada, e eu a ignorava por completo.- Emily, não ficou nessas de negação por muito tempo não é mesmo ? Foi pouco tempo depois, ainda no hospital que ela lhe deu uma chance, enquanto você estava lá pedindo para que ela o mandasse morrer, porque só assim para um lobo conseguir sua morte...quando sua companheira o manda para a morte. Mas o que você não sabe Samuel, é que Emily não é realmente sua companheira não é mesmo ? Eu não sei como sei disso, mas de uma forma bem bizarra eu sei... e quero que sua querida vadia Emily sofra o dobro do que ela causou em Leah. VAI FAZER O QUE SOBRE ISSO SAM ULEY! – E seu corpo grande e cauteloso foi se _**aproximando**_ como um velho caçador, entre rosnados e dentes pontudos arreganhados em minha direção que ele me atacou.

_—____

— EU QUERO SABER O QUE TINHA NA SUA CABEÇA, ISABELLA!- Eu nunca, nunca na minha vida tinha visto Billy tão raivoso como agora, e foi naquela gritaria toda de ' o que se passou em sua cabeça, o que você bebeu ou fumou que lhe permitiu fazer uma idiotice dessas?' , que eu me perguntava se eu havia ido longe demais...e ao olhar para o rasgo em minha perna e para a enorme mancha de sangue em que Quil examinava junto a Sue é que eu percebi, que eu tinha feito uma merda das grandes. Como explicaria a Charles aquela marca de garras em minha perna ? Minha sorte é que foi o tempo de Leah aparecer e o empurrar para longe de mim, senão eu estaria sem perna e talvez sem pescoço.- EU HAVIA MANDADO VOCES A AQUELE LUGAR, UM LUGAR SAGRADO, PARA TIRAR TODAS AS DUVIDAS E O QUE VOCES FAZEM ? BRIGAM! – seus berros ardiam bem no fundo da minha alma. Já havia tentado de todas as formas possíveis abrir minha boca e tentar me desculpar...,mas quem disse que ele deixava ?

—Pai, acho que eles já entenderam, essa gritaria não está ajudando em nada.- Olho para Jacob como se ele fosse algum louco, só de olhar para Billy já se sabia que ele não estava em um momento bom para ser mandado a calar-se mesmo em um modo tão educado como Jacob fez.

—Por um acaso, alguma vez da sua vida já lhe dei alguma surra Jacob ? – ouço o engolir a seco de Jack e o negar de sua cabeça fez com que todos trancassem a respiração.- Então não me obrigue a levantar dessa cadeira e fazer isso!- rosna fazendo com que Jacob desse um passo para trás e coçasse a cabeça. Seu olhar veio a minha direção e sua cadeira de rodas se aproximou da maca do pequeno hospital improvisado na aldeia. Sua mão pousaram em minha perna e arregalei os olhos ao velo apertar o machucado.

—PORRA! – rosnei e o vi estreitar os olhos em minha direção.- Desculpe.- sussurro.- Billy, eu sei que o que fiz foi imperdoável...eu...olha eu sinto muito...eu...

—Voce tem sorte garota. Tem sorte em vários aspectos dessa vida, mas a única sorte que você não teve, foi ser torna a impressão de um Laikan. – Sua frase me fez travar no lugar sem ao menos perceber que ele havia virado sua cadeira de rodas e saído do lugar onde estava a poucos minutos atrás ainda gritando. "...foi se torna impressão de um laikan".

—O que ? – sussurro sem voz alguma. E me pergunto se toda aquela aproximação dos quileutes na minha vida, era de fato boa ou ruim. Se eu não deveria fazer como Edward avisou e simplesmente viver minha vida em paz sendo apenas uma humana frágil que viveria casaria teria filhos e netos e lá na frente morreria sendo por uma doença, acidente ou natural.

_"__-Você tem sorte garota. Tem sorte em vários aspectos dessa vida, mas a única sorte que você não teve, foi ser torna a impressão de um Laikan."_

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Izzy. Estamos aqui por você!- Sinto as pequenas mãos de Leah junto as minhas e me permito entrar no mundo da escuridão e de meus próprios pesadelos.


	5. Amizades Conquistadas & Corrompidas!

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Minha cabeça latejava, eu acho que nunca sofri tanto de uma dor de cabeça como agora. Deitada em minha cama olhando para o teto como se algo realmente importante fosse desenhado ali, que tedio, raiva, irritação, ódio e até mesmo tristeza apostaram-se de meu coração. Eu não deveria ter enfrentado Sam, e agora todos da matilha estava em busca por algum sinal de vida vindo do alfa do bando. Depois que ele tinha visto o estrago... ou o que era para ser um estrago em minha perna, parecia que a razão havia voltado a si e ele fugiu. Simplesmente fugiu como um verdadeiro covarde cretino que era. E eu era uma grande filha da puta por estar aqui me martirizando pensando no que Sam estava fazendo, porque estava fazendo e como estava fazendo. Que tudo se danasse afinal!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Duas semanas, foram apenas duas semanas de puro rancor e me roendo por respostas. Duas semanas na qual havia me aproximado do bando e criado laços de amizades que nem ao menos sabia que era possível, duas semanas que não fazia ideia como estava a situação em minha escola, eu não havia voltado aquele lugar por meses e quando volto paro de ir novamente. Me sento na cama e pego meu celular para ver as horas, 5;45 da manhã. Cedo demais para Isabella Swan estar acordada, não ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""Volte a dormi Bella, não adianta ficar acordada a madrugada toda, não acharemos respostas assim!"— Rosno ao ouvir a voz de Leah em minha cabeça e volto a me deitar com meu celular na mão, abro no aplicativo de leitura e recomeço minha leitura no texto lido a poucas noites atrás, um texto que dizia tanto sobre a amizade de Leah e Emily e no amor de Sam, ou o que deveria ser amor, por Leah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Na grande história, se imagine em um encontro entre dois amigos, testemunhado por outras pessoas, em que um estende a mão para cumprimentar o outro e tem a desagradável surpresa de receber um soco na cara. Os dois amigos eram os romancistas Gabriel Garcia Márquez e Mario Vargas Llosa. Dois escritores geniais, ganhadores do Prêmio Nobel de Literatura. A vítima foi Márquez, e o agressor, Llosa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;" Muitos anos depois (como poderia ter escrito Márquez), sobreveio a revelação de que o motivo foi ciúme. Márquez teria flertado com a mulher de Llosa na época e este, furioso, partiu para as vias de fato. E Llosa admirava o talento do amigo ao ponto de escrever um livro sobre a sua obra. Após o soco, nunca mais se falaram. Márquez morreu sem que o destino lhes desse chance de reconciliação. Trágico não ? Outra amizade literária, rompida de forma drástica e definitiva, envolveu os escritores Albert Camus e Jean-Paul Sartre. Não partiram para a agressão. Duelaram no campo das ideias, e isso foi o bastante para revelar uma intolerância que acabaria para sempre com a amizade construída no período do existencialismo. Foi o caso que, no começo da década de 1950, Camus publicou O homem revoltado, um livro de ensaios que fazia críticas à esquerda, ao socialismo e a Stalin, o ditador da antiga União Soviética. Sartre publicou uma resenha crítica na sua revista, Tempos modernos, e então inauguraram uma rivalidade que marcou época. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;" Também premiados com o Nobel de Literatura (Sartre recusaria o prêmio), os dois ex-amigos viviam numa época em que os intelectuais franceses tinham status de artistas pop. Nessa condição, conquistaram seguidores, que se organizavam em espécies de torcidas informais: uns preferiam Sartre, outros, Camus, ainda que ambos se equivalessem em importância para o romance, o teatro, a filosofia. Penso nesses exemplos clássicos de rompimento neste momento dominado pelas redes socias em que amizades são rompidas virtualmente, em meio a discussões triviais e cotidianas sobre política, religião, futebol. Mas Sam e Leah não viviam em um mundo da atual tecnologia, não é mesmo ? Não é como se Emily soubesse desde o começo quem o grande casal era e o que Sam era e ainda é, não, ainda pior do que a tecnologia destruidora de relacionamentos e amizade era a traição de um familiar pelas costas. Dizem que vivemos um tempo de intolerância. Orientações sobre respeito às diferenças viram pó quando esbarram em opiniões divergentes, como se quisessem impor uma doutrinação de ideias que levasse a sociedade à chatice e ao perigo do pensamento único. Desse modo, se uma amizade depende da imposição de ideias e comportamentos para existir, então não pode ser assim reconhecida. Tanto no Facebook quanto no churrasco ou na rodada de cerveja, amizade requer dose acentuada de tolerância, compreensão, generosidade e disposição para curtir a leveza das brincadeiras e proibir qualquer tipo de ofensa ou desrespeito. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;" Quando esse equilíbrio se quebra, perdem os dois lados, e a troco de nada. De orgulho, talvez. Ou de arrogância. Nada que tenha valor quando o resultado é o vazio, o sofrimento, a desilusão. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;" Nada justifica uma briga. Orgulho não leva a nada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;" Quantos desses desgarrados um dia precisarão de uma palavra amiga e amargarão a solidão cruel porque desprezaram uma amizade de muitos anos só porque o outro era coxinha ou mortadela? E não há qualquer impedimento para um pedido de desculpa ou de perdão, nos casos de necessidade de reparar um erro ou equívoco. Todos nós erramos, mas poucos têm a capacidade de perdoar. Grandes amizades sempre merecem novas chances. Isso não devo discorda, mas Emily de fato era o tipo de pessoa que não merecia novas chances, e o que fiz com Sam no dia em que me atacou...deveria ter ficado calada, assim como me foi ordenado. Quem era eu em meio ao mundo sobrenatural? Nada!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Dei um longo suspiro e me levantei novamente da cama, coloquei meus chinelos e desci as escadas de minha casa. Charles ainda deveria estar dormindo, mas logo acordaria para ir à delegacia. Deixei um bilhete avisando que sairia para uma caminhada e peguei as chaves de meu carro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Respira e inspire! E lembre-se de não pirar .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"—Vamos lá!- sussurro em meio ao silencio dentro de meu carro. Pego a estrada tão lembrada por mim no meio da floresta e logo vejo a mata que tomou conta do lugar, as paredes – poucas – tomada por plantação e algumas janelas de vidro estavam quebradas por conta de galhos de arvores que se levantaram do chão, desço do carro e dou passos vagarosos até a porta principal. Que irônico, porta aberta, afinal quem roubaria uma casa abandonada no meio da floresta ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;""-Izzy ? Izzy onde você está ? Está me ouvindo ?! Onde você está ?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Me desliguei de Leah ao entrar na casa empoeirada, o grande piano no mesmo lugar coberto por um lençol branco, sofás e todos os moveis também estavam na mesma situação, todos cobertos. Subi as grandes escadas e me vi olhando para o enorme quadro com todos os chapeis de formatura dos cinco irmãos. Viro o corredor e dou de cara com todas as portas de tantos outros quartos...e olho o do final do corredor. O quarto 'dele'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Olho o envelope em minhas mãos e me dirijo até o mesmo. Um dia os Cullens iriam voltar para Forks, e talvez quando isso acontecesse eu não estaria mais aqui como uma mera adolescente que sofreu por tanta decepção de uma família que considerava minha e um namorado cretino que transou comigo no fundo do carro para depois me dispensar logo após meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Não! Eu estaria aqui provavelmente como uma anciã, contando aos meus filhos histórias de minha vida em forma de lenda, nas quais eles não acreditariam, mas que eram de perto a única verdade que eu conhecia. Ao entrar em seu quarto não sentia o cheiro que antes era tão agradável a mim, e sim cheiro de poeira e somente. Abro a porta de seu Closet e abro a primeira gaveta na qual ainda havia suas gravatas perfeitamente alinhadas o que não duvidaria ser obra de Alice. Coloco o envelope que ainda estava em mãos, com seu nome e de sua família, e no final com minha assinatura e o ano escrito. Talvez até lá ele não se lembraria de mim e até lá eu já teria lhe esquecido e nem aqui poderia estar. Mas ali estava minha despedida final, desde o momento que tudo isso ocorreu eu havia aprendido bem mais do que uma simples lição de vida, eu fiz novas conquistas com os tombos que levei e suas decepções, amizades conquistadas e ligamentos antes ter sido família e amoroso, foram rompidas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"E pela primeira vez em meses, eu não estava sofrendo, eu me sentia livre. Eu me sentia uma nova Isabella Swan, sem saber o que me aguarda ao futuro, mas com o propósito de mudar o que puder em meu presente e recolher frutos mais à frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"Sai do quarto e desço as escadas correndo em meus perfeitos saltos, sem sofrer nenhuma queda que fosse, me despedi daquela casa que antes foi como um lugar como um porto seguro, algo que significava amor e união e hoje, era apenas uma casa sem significado algum. Entro em meu carro, coloco meus óculos escuros ao ver os primeiros raios de sol entrando em meus olhos e limitando minha visão a minha frente, e sem olhar para trás dou partida em direção ao meu novo caminho, uma nova vida, sem lembranças Dolores. Porque não dói mais, eu estava completa, mesmo fazendo escolhas e julgamentos errados, mesmo tendo esse ar rebelde novo sem causa alguma aos olhos de fofoqueiros, eu estava completa e não tinha o porquê chorar por algo que somente agora percebo, eu não o amava, não da maneira certa, me apaixonei e isso foi fato, mas paixões entre homem e mulher acaba, tesão acaba, e ambos devem seguir em frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"— Alo, Leah. – atendo meu celular e ouço o rosnar na outra linha e a pesada respiração./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"— Preciso que você venha até a reserva e Isabella...não demore!- arregalo os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz depois de tanto tempo sem ter uma mera noticia sua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;" align="left"span lang="PT-BR" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: PT-BR;"—Sam ?/span/p 


	6. Doa A Quem Doer

**_09 de março de 1986_**

**_— _****_Corra! Corra Allison. – A mulher corria mais do que suas pernas aguentavam, sua enorme barriga não era uma ajudante adequada para aquele momento, mas o que não era adequado realmente era aquelas dores em avisos. Avisos de que seu bebe estava para nascer a qualquer momento naquela noite. Justamente a noite em que Joshua chegara bêbado em casa querendo uma briga por um motivo qualquer._**

**_— _****_Por-por favor bebe, agora ... agora não!- seu gemido era ouvido pela floresta da reserva. E não somente por ela, mas pelos monstros que ela habitua._**

**_— _****_Ora, ora o que temos aqui...- Allison ao olhar para a voz que saia entre as arvores ofega ao ver olhos ... olhos em um vermelho totalmente sangue. _**

Momentos atuais :

P.V.O Sam Uley

"-... Emily, não ficou nessa de negação por muito tempo não é mesmo ? – Sua voz estava ardendo minha audição, eu sentia a necessidade de cravar meus dentes em seu pescoço a manter calada para sempre.- Foi pouco tempo depois, ainda no hospital que ela lhe deu uma chance, enquanto você estava lá pedindo para que ela o mandasse morrer, porque só assim para um lobo conseguir sua morte-... – As lembranças invadiam minha mente, eu sentia a conexão com os meninos da matilha e ouvia suas vozes me mandando ter calma que já estavam chegando, mas era esse o problema, eu não quero ter calma, não quero parar... eu quero cravar meus dentes caninos nessa garota maldita.- ...quando sua companheira o manda para a morte. Mas o que você não sabe Samuel, é que Emily não é realmente sua companheira não é mesmo ? – Sinto meu corpo vacilar, as tremedeiras aumentarem e os passos que dava sem ao menos perceber. Sentir dor, essa dor, seria compensada no final não ? Quando não ouvisse mais falar de Isabella Swan.- Eu não sei como sei disso, mas de uma forma bem bizarra eu sei... e quero que sua querida vadia Emily sofra o dobro do que ela causou em Leah.- Não, Isabella você não disse isso a mim. "- SAM, não faça isso! SAM!"- VAI FAZER O QUE SOBRE ISSO SAM ULEY! – E meu corpo grande em pequenas cautelas, ignorando totalmente os chamados de horror de Leah e dos meninos, fui me aproximando como um velho caçador, entre rosnados e dentes pontudos arreganhados em sua direção e então eu a ataquei."

E foi no meio de tanta lembrança daquele dia que me vejo no meio da floresta na Carolina do Norte, minha pata esquerda com a cicatriz já fechada causada por mim mesmo, foi naquele momento onde senti minhas garras entrando em atrito com a perna de Isabella que percebi o sangue descer em minha própria pata, e suas palavras tão firmes e gritante voltaram a minha cabeça, Emily de fato não era minha impressão, mas como, como poderia ter me enganado por todos esses anos. Eu machuquei Leah, afastei Emily de sua melhor amiga...e para que ? E todo aquele amor, declarações e madrugadas e noites em nossa cama ? Foram tudo uma ilusão criada pelo meu próprio demônio? Para no final ser quem menos desejava...Isabella Swan!

E foi onde percebi, coisas antigas que minha mãe me dizia voltaram a minha cabeça em meio a perdições , nem tudo que a gente quer ter, quer dizer que é realmente bom para a gente. Às vezes temos uma mania de querer empurrar coisas que não fazem mais sentido em nossa vida por medo de encarar a realidade. Às vezes a gente acha que colocar toda sujeira para debaixo do tapete e continuar em algo que não vale mais a pena, é o melhor caminho. Nós erramos ao pensar que o amor é permanecer, é suportar absolutamente tudo e ficar independente de qualquer coisa. Mas a verdade é que o amor é, também, cair fora quando o outro não te respeita. É ir embora por que o sentimento não é recíproco, é deixar para trás aquilo que não te acolhe mais, aquilo que só te machuca. Amor é saber abandonar o barco quando você estiver remando sozinho, é desatar os laços que se transformaram em nós apertados. E foi o que minha mãe fez, ela me criou sozinha quando meu pai nos abandonou, e foi o que de fato eu fiz por Leah, mesmo sem explicação alguma...e Emily não estava errada quando me comparou a ele naquela noite trágica. Eu sou realmente parecido com Joshua!

Não compreendia até o momento várias razões do amor, amor é entender que nem sempre a gente fica com o amor das nossas vidas, que amar alguém pode durar uma semana ou uma vida inteira, mas que o amor deixa de fazer sentido quando só um está disposto, e de fato eu não amava Leah como antes da metamorfose, quando só um quer fazer valer. Amor é saber seguir em frente sozinho, é se virar com a dor da saudade e aceitar que um dia ela para de doer e você volta a agradecer pelo que foi embora. Amor é ter a consciência de que, se você se doou por inteiro e mesmo assim, o outro não enxergou a tua entrega, quem perdeu não foi você. Mas realmente, será que eu não perdi? Amor é ter que abrir mão de alguém que você gosta pra caralho, porque você, por mais que tente, não consegue enxergar mais razões para permanecer ali. E eu não conseguia mais me ver em Leah, eu não a enxergava mais como antes, meu olhar meu mundo rodava por Emily, ela era meu imprint afinal, não ? Amor é ter coragem de dizer: ''chega'', de virar as costas, de se desligar de alguém você não se sentia disponível o tempo todo, e não querer a machucar ainda mais com seu afastamento. Amor também é ter coragem de pôr um fim ao invés de adiar algo que já acabou faz tempo só porque você não consegue aceitar.

E no final, eu ainda amo Leah, como uma irmã e uma amiga mesmo que ela não me aceite em sua vida, ela fez parte do meu passado. Mas como aceitar que Emily não era para mim o que imaginei ?

" Ela estava lá, bem no meio da floresta, não da mesma forma que a meses atrás eu havia lhe encontrado, mas estava ali. E estava bela. Mesmo de costas eu reconhecia seu cheiro, eu queria voltar a minha forma humana e lhe pergunta o que diabos estaria fazendo no meio do nada, se pondo em perigo!

Sua aproximação exagera em direção a Leah que lhe rosnava e lhe xingava em pensamentos, eu via o choque e a adoração de Isabella por seus pensamentos, mas foi quando ela tocou-lhe em Leah que o mundo parou, todos se agacharam em respeito e puro amor, um amor inocente de irmãos, filhos por uma mãe. Confiança. Os joelhos de Leah tremeram-se e se colocarão ao chão, todos se entregaram a Isabella...menos eu. Eu me sentia enfurecido por ela estar roupando um respeito que era a mim. E então eu a vejo se virar em minha direção. Perfeito. Eu me inclinei para a frente e então eu olhei em seus olhos e senti o calor começar a me transformar, enquanto crescia o impulso que me atraía para aquela que estava roubando meu lugar– o mais forte que eu já havia sentido, tão forte que me lembrava meu próprio comando de alfa, como se pudesse me esmagar se eu não obedecesse.

Dessa vez eu queria obedecer.

Isabella olhou para mim– o olhar mais focalizado do que devia ser o de qualquer criatura a quilômetros de distância.

Olhos castanhos e afetuosos, da cor de chocolate ao leite. Meu tremor parou subitamente; o calor me inundou, mais forte do que antes, mas era um novo tipo de calor – não queimava.

Era resplandecente.

Tudo em mim se desfez enquanto eu olhava o minúsculo rosto a metros de distância de mim. Todas as linhas que me prendiam à minha vida foram rompidas em golpes rápidos, como se alguém cortasse as cordas de um feixe de balões de gás. Tudo o que me tornava quem eu era – meu amor pela mulher que me esperava em casa, meu amor por minha mãe, minha lealdade à minha matilha, o amor pelos meus irmãos, o ódio pelos meus inimigos, minha casa, meu nome, meu eu – desconectou-se de mim naquele segundo e flutuou para o espaço.

Mas eu não fiquei à deriva. Um novo fio me prendia onde eu estava.

Não um fio, mas um milhão deles. Fios não, cabos de aço. Um milhão de cabos de aço me prendendo a uma única coisa – ao próprio centro do Universo.

Podia perceber isso agora – como o Universo girava em torno daquele único ponto. Eu nunca tinha enxergado a simetria do Universo, mas agora ela era clara.

A gravidade da Terra não me prendia mais ao lugar em que eu estava momentos antes, ou talvez vidas antes dela. Agora era a garota a longos passos de distância de mim que me mantinha ali.

E eu não poderia aceitar aquilo, e enquanto me dilacerava por toda aquela confusão de sentimentos, me vi em uma briga violenta com Jacob ao tentar atacar Isabella, e eu sabia que por ela qualquer um daquela matilha mataria seu alfa. Até mesmo o Jacob Black, mataria seu próprio irmã de linhagem."

"-Isabella!" garota maldita, ao chegar em casa não aguentei a dor em meu coração e o desespero, o que seria de mim e Emily a parti de tudo aquilo ? Despedir-se de um amor é despedir-se de si mesmo. É o arremate de uma história que terminou, externamente, sem nossa concordância, mas que precisa também sair de dentro da gente. Dizer adeus para Emily não estava em meus planos, eu não iria me entregar a Isabella, doa a quem doer. Eu pertencia a Emily ...foi isso que senti dede o começo quando a vi, as coisas não poderiam ter mudado. Não tão drasticamente assim. E então depois de semanas sem ver minha mulher eu me pus a correr. Precisava de Emily ao meu lado. Precisava de seu calor e de suas palavras de conforto.

— Ly ? – entro em casa e estava tudo um grande silencio, as malas que antes foram motivo de nossa briga a semanas atrás ainda estavam no outro lado do quarto, nenhum dos dois gostariam mesmo de as pegar.- Amor ?- vou ao banheiro e nada, nem ao menos seu cheiro.- Emily ? – vou a cozinha, sala e nada. Até que volto ao nosso quarto e vejo o papel a cima da cama. Seu cheiro gravado nele.

"Eu sinto muito Sam, mas não quero passar pelo mesmo que Leah passou, agradeço sua confiança em me contar as coisas que sente, mas não vou ficar aqui para lhe dividir com alguém, não vou ficar aqui para ser sua mulher e ela a outra! Não faça isso com nós duas...

Adeus... para sempre sua Ly !"

— Não!- sussurro ao meu ao choro.- Ela me deixou, ela me deixou!

—Sam ? – olho para a porta de meu quarto e vejo quem menos esperava ali.- Sam, você está bem ? Sentimos o seu cheiro na casa queria ter certeza que era mesmo você, você está bem ?

— Liga para a Isabella agora! – rugi indo em sua direção.

—O que ?

—LIGA PARA A ISABELLA AGORA!- seguro-a pelos braços e a puxo em minha direção.- Eu quero ela na reserva em menos de trinta minutos Leah!- Vejo sua cabeça balançar freneticamente e então eu a solto. A vejo pegar o celular e discar um número às pressas e logo em seguida me olhar.

— Alo, Leah. – ouço sua voz e solto um rosnado pegando o telefone das mãos de Leah, respiro fundo pesadamente. "Respire Sam, respire!"

— Preciso que você venha até a reserva e Isabella...não demore!- ouço sua respiração falhar e o golfar dela se entalando em seus pulmões em busca de ar.

—Sam ?


End file.
